Naruto: A Heroes Beginning
by Professor Paradox
Summary: He is all she had left of her older sister Kushina and she will raise him even if she was young. Anko raises her nephew. Here is Naruto's story as he becomes a hero of legend. AU Pairings NaruHina, ShikaTema
1. The Kyuubi Attack

**Authors Note: **Spoilers up to 498. Kushina was never the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

Summary: He is all she had left of her older sister Kushina and she will raise him even if she was young. Anko raises her nephew. Naruto story as he becomes a hero. Pairings NaruHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**

* * *

Naruto: A Heroes Beginning**

**The Kyuubi Attack**

_She's dead_, thought Anko as she stared at her older half-sister. Kushina had died giving birth the her son. Anko sat there in the hospital room next to her sister's dead body while her brother-in-law was sealing the Kyuubi into their son, her nephew, Naruto. The doctors said that not even Tsunade could have saved her. She did not hate her nephew for causing his mother's death in fact she loved him. After Orochimaru had betrayed to village, lied to her about the experiments, and left her to die 6 months ago, Kushina had always loved her and believed her. After Anbu found her, the villagers took out their hatred on her even though she had been proven innocent and loyal to the village. The cries of an infant entering the room broke her out of her thoughts and she turned around to find the Sandiame entering hold her nephew Naruto.

xxxxxx

The Sandaime Hokage sadly look down at the crying infant as he headed to Kushina room to hand him to Anko and explain certain things to her. The child was not even a couple of hours old and already a huge burden was placed on the boy. He knew Anko's life was already hard and it was only to get harder. Kushina and her mother, Koyuki, had come to Konoha after the destruction of Whirlpool when she was eight. Koyuki, who had been the heiress of the Uzumaki clan, had lost her husband years prior to the wars. After living here for 2 years she had started a relationship with Kenji Mitarashi. After 2 year they had become engaged. Sadly tragedy struck again when Kenji was kill during a mission. Koyuki had been two months pregnant at the time and gave birth to Anko six months later and gave her Kenji's surname to honor him. Koyuki passed away due to illness 4 years later and Kushina ended up taking care of her sister. The sisters were very close even though there was a 12 year age difference between the two. Anko had been one of the four people to know of Minato and Kushina's marriage. They had gotten married when they were eighteen, himself, Minato's mother, his sensei Jiraiya, and Kushina's sister Anko had been present at the wedding. When he entered to room he saw Anko spin around to look at him and rushed over to Naruto. He handed to crying infant to her and motioned her to sit down. "Anko with Kushina and Minato dead there are certain things that you are going to have to follow," started the Sandaime. "With Minato dead Naruto's name has been shorten from Uzumaki-Namikaze to Uzumaki to protect him from his father's enemies. His heritage must be kept secret you can not tell him who his father is," Sarutobi explained. "Anko you can tell him about Kushina as everyone will realize that he is her son but he must not of his father. You are going to have to take down all the picture that have Minato in them, even if they have Kushina in them. I made a law that forbids the older generation from telling the younger generation about the Kyuubi sealed in Naruto since the village seems to have ignored Minato's wish. I hope this will give him a normal life. Not even Naruto will know about the Kyuubi imprisoned in him. When you are on missions I will watch him." "I can tell him about sis all I want, but nothing about his father or the fox," muttered Anko. "You both are going to live in your sisters apartment so you do not have to worry about moving," spoke Sarutobi as he left the room.

Anko look at her nephew, who had fallen asleep during her conversation with the Hokage, and made a silent promise to her sister that she would take care of her son just like she did for her. His birth marks on his face had turn black and became more defined like whisker markers due to the sealing.

She placed him into the nursery Kushina had prepared and started to take down the pictures of Minato and Kushina and replaced them with older ones of Kushina and her. After this was done she whispered good night to Naruto and made her way to bed.

xxxxxx

As this was happening someone else was angrily fuming. Danzo was furious, the boy should have been his to craft into a weapon but the fool Sarutobi had denied him this and even had backing from the Fire Daimyo, instead he was given to his aunt. The boy even had an Anbu guards watch them 24/7. So he could not even kidnap the infant.

xxxxxx

Kurenia was now walking to her friend's apartment to check up on her. Yugito and Yugao were unable to come and Rin was busy at the hospital, so she was the only one of Anko's friends free. Anko to told her that she had moved into her sister's apartment when she before Kushina's funeral but she had not seen or heard from her since then and that was a week ago. She approached the door and knocked. As she waited she heard an infants crying from inside which puzzled her greatly. _Why would there be a baby in Anko's apartment,_ she thought. Before she could ponder further Anko opened the door. Kurenai noticed that Anko look tired as she stepped into the apartment.

"Wait just a second Kurenai-chan," respond Anko after she closed to the door and ran into another room. Kurenai was shocked when she saw Anko return with a infant in her arms.

"Whose baby is that? I did not think you would be taking a mission just after losing your sister," question Kurenai when she realized that the baby was the child used for the sealing.

"Taking care of Naruto is not a mission, he is my nephew. Kushina-nee-chan died giving birth to him. I am all he has left Kurenai, his father died in the attack," explain Anko.

"I did not know Kushina was in a relationship Anko," spoke a surprised Kurenai.

"They kept their marriage and her pregnancy a secret to protect each other. Now that they are both dead I am raising him. That is the reason why I have been so busy," sadly explained Anko.

"How are you going to take care of him you are only 12. What are you going to do when you're on missions," asked Kurenai.

"Hokage-sama is going to watch him when I am on missions and Kushina was only 4 years old than I am and she raised me." As this was going on Naruto in his aunt's arms did not like being ignored and started crying. Kurenai watch as her best friend, who started humming a lullaby her mother used to sing to her, take care of Naruto. Kurenai asked about the father but Anko had told her that she knew who he was but could not tell her.

xxxxxx

That evening after Kurenai left Anko continued boxing up her sister's stuff that she could not use when she can across a picture of her and her sister when she had graduated from the academy. Tears dripped from her face when she realized that Kushina was really gone and Naruto would never hear his mothers voice or never she her smile when he graduated from the Academy. She hoped she could do as good as a job as for Naruto as Kushina did for her but she was sure going to try. She knew she had put it off long enough and went to the clan ledger. She open up the leather bound book and proceed to place the date of death next to her sister name and added Naruto's to the book. Now there where only two names in to book that did not have a date of death next to them and she prayed that it would not become one name.

**

* * *

Author Notes:** Here is the timeline incase your are wondering.

Kushina was 12 when Anko was born and Kushina was 24 when Naruto was born. Kushina and Minato are the same age. Kushina was 8 when she came to Konoha.

Whirlpool did not have a shinobi village but they did have shinobi. There was only one shinobi clan and that was the Uzumaki clan. Kushina was able to save the clan ledger and the clan jutsu library. The ledger has all the names, birth dates, death dates, and parentage of every member of the clan. This is more important than anything else this is the clans history.

Since we do not know much about Kushina's fighting style I am going to say that she used the same style of Ninjutsu but more Suiton based i.e. instead of kage bunshins she used Mizu Bunshins and she used a Ninjato.

Naruto's affinities are going to be wind and water. Wind from his father and water as his mother's clan affinity. Like Sasuke was lightening and fire but the fore was his clan affinity.

**Note:** I really do not like Sasuke much but their will be no Sasuke bashing. He won't be there much since he is not the main character so no chapters with just Sasuke and only Sasuke like Kishimoto likes to do. So if he get his ass kicked don't complain. I think that the Sharingan is kind of cheap. At least Kakashi doesn't reliy on it but he still uses it and he still trains. Sasuke just wants to copy and expect everyone to bow to him.

I will try to get a chapter out every week but if it is longer than that then that means a really long chapter, a hard chapter to write, or I am rewriting older chapters.


	2. The Academy Years

**Author notes:** I may remove completed chapters and repost them because I may need to make changes to them because the current chapter I am writing either makes references to the previous chapters, or I want to introduce something that does not work well in the current chapter I am working on but works better in previous chapters.

Credit to author Dragon6. My Kunoichi of Konoha idea is based off of his Amazon's of Konoha from his story **A Family Of Foxes And Snakes**. He owns the idea.

**The Academy Years**

As the years went by life continued on in the village. Anko had made chunin 2 years after the death of her sister. With the promotion it became easier for her to take care of Naruto as each mission came more money. Naruto had inherited more that his mothers face he was a mini version of her. He had her personality, love of ramen, and fighting style. When he was 4 Anko had started training him in some basic Taijutsu. He seemed to love Ninjutsu, as he always wanted to see new ones. The only thing he loved more than ramen or new jutsu was stories of his mother. Anko had told him everything she could about her and whirlpool country. Even with the Sandaime's law, the parents' hatred passed down to the children and Naruto had no friends. The only human contact he seemed to have was his aunt, the Hokage, Nii Yugito and the ramen stand owners.

xxxxxx

When Kushina was 16 Kumo had tried to kidnap her to make use of her special chakra. She cleverly plucked and left behind single strands of her red hair in the hope someone would find her. Only Minato proved clever enough to pick on her clue and was able to rescue her. Konoha threaten war with Kumo. Kumo knew a war with Konoha would lead to the village being slaughtered. Kumo offered to pay any price to prevent a war and with many people calling for Kumo's blood. It was Kushina who had made the suggestion that spared Kumo. She stated that Kumo surrender a 6 year old girl, the kidnappers and all others who were involved be turned over to Konoha be executed, and pay the Uzumaki clan 25 million ryo. While Kumo was not happy about the child Kushina had chosen, Kumo was told that not excepting this offer Konoha would declare war. Kushina stated that only giving the girl to Konoha would prevent a war. A week later the kidnappers and the young girl where surrendered to Konoha. with execution of the kidnappers two of Kumo's prestigious clans were wiped out. The girl, Nii Yugito, Kushina had chosen had been made into the Nibi Jinchūriki when she was 2. Kushina never hated the child for what her village had done and she didn't care if she was a Jinchūriki and had been one of the few people to treat her with kindness. Most of the villagers distrust the child and avoided her. Kushina's sister Anko became her first friend in Konoha and as the years went by she became friends with Kurenai and Yugao. She had been out of the village the night of the attack and it took 2 days to return to the village.

xxxxxx

Yugito and Naruto had always got along. She felt a kinship to Naruto because he was the Kyuubi Jinchūriki. Naruto did to but he did not know why he always felt a kinship with her. Yugito had full control over her biju and could do full manifestation without any trouble at all. When Naruto was older the Hokage was going to have Yugito teach him how to control the Kyuubi like she could the Nibi.

xxxxxx

After entering him in the academy Anko could take more missions now that she did not have to be there for him. When she was gone Yugito, Rin or Kurenai was come check in on Naruto and make sure he was fine. Naruto had used pranks on the villagers as an outlet against their hatred. He inherited Kushina apparent skill for pranking. Anko made Tokubetsu Jōnin shortly after Naruto enter the academy. Kushina had taught Anko her Taijutsu style she invented called Spiral Fist, while Anko did not use the style much, she taught it to Naruto. He excelled at the style though he had to make modifications to it because he was a boy and was not as flexible as his mother Kushina. To make up for this Anko taught him her Hebi Taijutsu style combined the two. She decided that she would give him Kushina's Kenjutsu scroll when he was older since he liked to use a kunai as a blade when they sparred.

xxxxxx

Anko realized that Naruto had inherited both of his parent's genius when it came to jutsu. One day when she came home from a mission she found out the 8 year had escaped a squad of Jonins using a new jutsu to escape after he did a prank. When she came home she made him show her the Jutsu. When he used Oiroke no Jutsu she discovered he did an actual transformation after feeling 'her' long hair. She dubbed this form 'Naruko'. After Rin confirmed that it was not a complete transformation because he did not know difference between male and female except the obvious. She made him study female anatomy to make the jutsu was a complete transformation incase someone attempted to check if 'Naruko' was really a girl. His Oiroke no Jutsu really just transform the user in the opposite gender of them self, though Naruto made the form older but the idea was the same. She then threatened him if he ever used it on anyone except perverts she would skin him alive. She told him that using that jutsu clothed form could be a godsend for infiltration and information gathering. It always amazed her what people say to a pretty face.

xxxxxx

Anko helped Naruto with so of his pranks. Her favorite was when she created a paint paper bomb and used them in the academy. Naruto had the idea of sealing paint then combining the sealed paint with explosive note. When the note detonated instead of a regular explosion it would be a paint explosion covering everything within the blast radius with paint. Naruto went to Anko for help because he didn't know how to seal things or how to make explosive notes yet. Upon hearing her 6 year old nephew's idea she eagerly helped him and many stores that had refuse service to Naruto, found themselves totally covered in orange, blue, green, purple, and red paint. She found Naruto's paint jutsu useful not only for pranks but also in the field. When applied nothing could remove or cause it to fade. The only way to remove it was a simple hand sign and the paint would disappear. Anko enjoyed the first time he painted the Hokage monument because he painted them to look life like but she was furious the second time when he made the look like clowns.

xxxxxx

When Anko was not on missions she trained and sparred with Naruto. After failing the graduation exam twice, once when he was 9 then again when he was 10, because he could not do the Bunshin no Jutsu. Anko made Naruto do chakra control exercises like tree climbing and made him balance a leaf on his head using chakra. After he mastered this she made him do both at the same time. When she was not around and after he mastered tree climbing Kurenai, Rin, and Yugito made him do the exercise over again except they made him go up the tree by making him walk backwards, balance a bucket of water on his head with chakra, and by adding weights to make him heavier.

They hoped that after he had mastered these he would be able to do Bunshin no Jutsu. She wanted to wait until he made genin before she made him do water walking. She taught him some Suiton jutsus, mainly Suiton: Water Gatherer no Jutsu, Suiton: Whirlpool Water Bullets no Jutsu, and her favorite Suiton: Spiral Water Bomb no Jutsu. Kushina had created Suiton: Water Gatherer no Jutsu because there was not a lot of water sources in Fire Country and this jutsu pulled water vapor from the air as a water source. She also taught him one of her jutsus and she told him never to use it without her permission and to keep it a secret.

xxxxxx

After she found out about his crush on Sakura she beat it into his thick 10-year head that the girl would only see him as an annoyance. He already was going to have trouble finding love to begin with and he deserved some one. She told him that there were other girls out there. She had hoped he did not inherited Kushina's obliviousness but unfortunately he did. When she made him sit away from Sasuke and his fan girls and told him to sit somewhere else, she hoped he would see that the Hyuuga girl was in love with him. It was after this he made his first friend.

Flashback

_He just sighed and looked around the class remembering what his aunt had said. His eyes fell onto another pair of eyes that were looking at him. She quickly turned and started to play with her fingers. Naruto thought that the finger thing was a bit cute but was curious as to why she was staring at him. During lunch he decided to approach the girl who was staring at him in class and ask if they could each lunch together. After speaking with her he learned that her name was Hyuuga Hinata._

_As the days went by the continued the same lunch routine and eventually the two became friends._

Flashback end

After becoming friends with Naruto, Hinata started to join Naruto's training sessions with his aunt. The two of them became very close. After becoming friends with Hinata, Naruto started to pull less pranks. He realized that being with Hinata felt better than pulling pranks. He realized that what he was feeling when he was with Hinata was that he was be acknowledged. Hinata and Naruto started training together and as they did her confidence improved. She was stunned when she learned who Naruto's mother was. She told him that her mother had been Kushina's best friend, Anko confirmed that they were best friends. The next day she brought pictures of their mothers together. Hinata looked like her mother Akemi except for the Byakugan. She looked like a violet-eyed Hinata. The lavender tint to Hinata and Hanabi's eyes was from their mother. Naruto found out that she had passed away giving birth to Hinata's sister Hanabi. After getting to know Naruto, Hinata's admiration for him turned into love.

As time went by Hinata became more confident. Hinata became more confident enough so that her family noticed.

xxxxxx

As Hiashi made his way to the Hokage's office to confirm what he believed to have discovers his thoughts traveled back to the previous week, what lead to this meeting with the Hokage.

xxxxxx

One week ago

Hinata made her way to the dojo for Jyuken practice. When she arrived she greeted her father. She found out that she and her father were going to do a full contact spar first. As they began to fight Hiashi notice that he was actually going to put forth some considerable effort against her. While she was not going to defeat him, she did not have anywhere enough experience and was to young to do so; she was a putting forth a large amount of skill she never showed before. After sparing for a half of an hour he called an end to the match. He replayed the match in his head and he realized that there were hints of Hebi and Spiral Fist styles in Hinata's movements. When he demanded that she tell him how he had seen those styles. Hinata quietly told him that she was friends with the Uzumaki boy and had been training with him and his aunt Anko. He knew the boy was the son of Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Kushina Uzumaki. Hiashi did not hold ill will towards the boy. His had been good friends with Minato and he trusted Minato's abilities. If he said the Kyuubi was imprison and could not escape of control the boy then he believed him. With his Byakugan he could see that boy and the Kyuubi where no the same. What disgusted him was that the villagers praise and practically worship the man but in the same breath they call for the death of the boy when Minato's called the boy his legacy. Legacy, the Sandaime constantly refer to him as Minato's legacy. Could have Minato and Kushina have a child together. Naruto does look like Minato except for the shape of his eyes and face where Kushina's. He would have to talk to the Hokage latter about this revelation. He turn to his daughter and told her to tell him what Anko had taught her. Once she told him everything he proceeded to start teaching her some more advance moves. After Jyukan training Hiashi told Hinata that she is to tell Naruto and Anko they are invited over for dinner in two weeks time.

xxxxxx

Present time

When he reached to the Hokage's office and was let in. the Hokage questioned, "Hiashi what is it?" He decided to outright ask, "Is Naruto Uzumaki the son of Minato Namikaze?" Sarutobi tensed when he heard Hiashi's question. He realized that one-day some one would realize Naruto was Minato's son, Naruto looked like his father but the shape of his eyes and face where Kushina's; he knew it would happen but he had hoped it would not be this soon. At least it was the Hyuga clan head instead of some Iwa, or Suna shinobi; he sighed and responded, "Yes your correct. It seems that you have discovered the village's biggest secret. Kushina and Minato were secretly married. Naruto was born Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto but due to the Kyuubi attack, Kushina's death and Minato's sacrifice his identity had to be hidden for his protection. Anko cannot defend him from his father's enemies. This is one of the village's most important secrets, if word got out Iwa would start a war just to kill him. Now that you know you cannot tell another living soul." Hiashi himself was shocked though he did not show it and asked, "Does Anko know that her sister was married?" Sarutobi nodded and explained, "Anko, Jiraiya, Minato's surviving students Kakashi and Rin, myself, my former teammates, unfortunately Danzo, the fire daimyo, and now you know this secret. Yugito knows of Naruto's parentage but not that they were married. Minato's mother does not know about Naruto or that Kushina was pregnant." After hear this Hiashi nodded in agreement to keep the boys full identity a secret, he then bowed to the Hokage, and excused himself from the office. Hiashi knew if Iwa knew this information they would send an army of assassins to kill the boy for what his father did during the Third War and certain Suna clans would do the same to kill Naruto for what his Grandmother did during the Second War. As he headed back to the compound he realized that his daughter could not have chosen a better suitor a son of a Kage.

xxxxxx

While Hiashi was at the Hokage's office Naruto was at the academy preparing to give his presentation. The students had to give a presentation on their family if they came from a shinobi clan or family. Students from civilian families had to a presentation on a shinobi role model of their choice. Once Sasuke finished his Naruto was next. He approached the front and placed his poster with a red-orange spiral on it. Some of the students were at the edge of their seats because they were finally going to find out if his massive stamina was a Kekkei Genkai or not.

Naruto to a deep breath and started speaking, "The Uzumaki clan was originally from Whirlpool Country and was the countries only shinobi clan. All Whirlpool shinobi were from the Uzumaki clan, as Whirlpool country did not have a ninja village or any other clans. Whirlpool country was destroyed by a war between Kumo and Kiri 26 years ago. All but two members were killed protecting the country's people who were caught in the crossfire. The two members were the countries only survivors." He then held up an old picture with a young violet-eyed red headed girl and an adult red headed green-eyed look alike.

"The two survivors were the clan heiress, my grandmother, Koyuki Uzumaki and her daughter, my mother, Kushina Uzumaki. They took the scroll that had clans jutsu library and clan ledger sealed and moved to Konoha when my mother was 8. My great grandfather Renji Uzumaki sealed the Jutsu and ledger with blood seals and had moved the clan's money to a bank here to protect it from Kiri and Kumo looters.

When they moved here the village granted them clan status and my grandmother to over a clan head and my mother was label the heiress. My aunt Anko was the first member to be born here in Konoha. She was the daughter of my grandmother and a man named Kenji Mitarashi, who she had fallen in love with after moving here. When Koyuki was 2 months pregnant with Anko, Kenji gave his life to ensure vital information reached the village. Anko was given her father's surname Mitarashi instead of Uzumaki to honor her father. Koyuki passed away 4 years later due to illness and my mother, who was 16, raised her 4-year-old sister. My mother was famous for her unique style of Ninjutsu, Suiton jutsus, Ninjato blade skill, large chakra reserves, large stamina, tom boy attitude, hot head temper, very long red hair and she was consider to be very beautiful." Which he then held up a picture of his mother and aunt that was taken when Anko had became a genin.

"My aunt has told me that I had inherited her personality. When my mother was older she became more level headed and not as hot tempered. Due to her red hair and temper she was most commonly know as Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. She also was considered to the most beautiful kunoichi that ever lived. She is also considered one of the strongest kunoichi that ever existed. The only one that could be considered stronger was Senju Tsunade but since they never fought each other it is unknown who was stronger.

She died giving birth to me on October 10 due to complications. After my mother's death my aunt raised me even the she was 2 weeks away from her 12th birthday.

The Ninjato she used was called the Sapphire Spiral and is a one of a kind blade. The blade is made of a special metal that was extremely chakra conductive. This special metal is 10 times more conductive than the normal chakra metals. The metal is characterized by its sapphire color instead of a gray color like other chakra metals. This special cannot be found anymore because the mines were destroyed at the beginning of the war to prevent the metal from being used.

All kunai used by the clan were made from this metal. Each clan member was taught the special process to melt down the metal and forge their own weapon when they were 10. Since the metal is all gone, my mother was the last member to know how too forge this metal. Every weapon had a blood seal imbedded deep with the blade. This blood seal prevents any non-clan member from using the blade. This means that my aunt and myself are the only people alive that can touch these weapons. After my mother learned to do this she collected what was left of the clans kunai and melted them down to create this blade. When Anko entered the academy Kushina used the leftovers to create a special kunai that my aunt now uses.

When my mother was 3 months pregnant, my aunt's sensei betrayed the village and left my aunt for dead. Anko earn chunin rank when I was 2 and Tokubetsu Jōnin when I was 6. Anko and I are the only people alive that have the blood of the Uzumaki clan in them. Now you know the story of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto looked around the room after he finished his presentation happy that he was finished. Ino sat dumbstruck; Naruto was the son of Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. She grew up hearing stories from her father about her and she look up to her as her role model. She never knew how she died and she just assumed that she died fighting the Kyuubi. Sasuke felt that he was lucky, at least he had memories of the family, while Naruto would only know about his from stories and he knew that stories did not cover every bit about them.

After class two of Naruto female classmates, Sakura and Ino, followed Naruto in hopes they would see his aunt and ask for some stories about the role model kunoichi. She had been used as an example of what they could achieve as kunoichi in their kunoichi class. The two stopped following when they saw Naruto hugging a young light brown eyed, violet haired woman and then hugged a young blonde hair woman. They continued to follow them as the two went to the training grounds but they stopped when two kunai hit right at their feet. When they looked up they saw Anko glaring at them and asked why were they following them. Ino stuttered out that they just wanted to ask if she could tell them some stories about her sister Kushina since she was their role model. Yugito laughed at the girl's expressions on their faces and said that she could tell them some stories also. Anko grinned and agreed but under one condition they had to buy Naruto, her, and Yugito lunch. The girls eagerly agreed not knowing that Anko and Yugito could each eat just as much as Naruto.

xxxxxx

It became time for the dinner at the Hyuuga household and Naruto and Anko were dressed in their formal kimonos. When they arrived they were greeted by the guards and lead to the living room. Naruto happily greeted Hinata when he saw her. Hinata introduced her sister Hanabi when Naruto asked who the five-year-old girl holding her hand. Anko had drilled into Naruto how he was supposed to act at a formal function and she told him to treat this dinner as such. After Naruto had been introduced to Hanabi, Hinata took them to the dinning room. During the diner Hinata was expected to do the tea ceremony. Hiashi was very proud of this eldest daughter; she had preformed the tea ceremony perfectly. This ceremony was expected to be performed by every Hyuuga woman once they became of age to marry. Hinata was 6 years younger and performed it better than some women three times her age. Hinata seemed to always perform well beyond expectations in household areas. She seemed to take after her mother in this area.

Hiashi was impressed with Naruto and how he acted during dinner. The few times Hiashi tried to subtly antagonize Naruto all failed. His daughter seemed to be able to calm the boy with a touch on the hand or shoulder. He had only seen this once before, Minato had been able to do this with Kushina when she got angry. When dinner was over and Naruto and Anko had left he told her that he approves of her continued association with Naruto.

xxxxxx

After the formal dinner at they became very close. After finding out about the rumor that Sasuke like girls with long hair was really started but Naruto and it was him who prefer girls with long hair. After finding this out, started thinking about growing her hair out. She decided to henge into herself except with long hair and found that she really like it, she started to grow it out.

xxxxxx

After the formal dinner and meeting with the Hokage, Hiashi spent much time thinking about setting up a betroth contract between Hinata and Naruto. The interaction between the two was the same as Minato and Kushina. Minato was able to temper Kushina the same way Hinata seem to temper Naruto. He came to a decision and sent a message to Anko to request a meeting with her. When Anko arrived Hiashi made his proposal.

"Are you sure about this," asked Anko. Hiashi nodded and said, "Hinata chose Naruto and she can marry out of our clan forming a blood alliance between our two clans and Hanabi when she is ready can become clan head. The Hyuuga council wants a husband chosen for her and I want her to be happy. They were impressed with the boys actions last month." Anko nodded in understanding, she really did not want to do this but she knew Hinata was in love with Naruto and Naruto was starting to fall for her. If the two ever wanted a future together this had to be done. She just hoped that Naruto would understand when he was told. They decided not to tell them now because they were 10 nearly 11 years old. They would be told once the both turn 13.

Once they created the paperwork and can to an agreement about the conditions of the contract, mainly when they will marry and where they will live. They went to the Hokage's office to turn in a copy of the paperwork and have his signature. When they arrived and handed Sarutobi the paperwork, once he finished reading it he raised an eyebrow at Anko. He sighed and nodded in understanding after hearing their reasoning he signed the papers and hand the originals to them and filed a copy away. Sarutobi turned to the picture of Minato and muttered, "Your son and the Hyuuga heir are to be married when they are 16. I hope you can understand that this is sadly to only way for Naruto to have the same happiness you and Kushina had."

xxxxxx

Naruto woke up extremely excited this morning because today was the day of the graduation exam and he was going to pass this time. He got dressed is his dark blue shirt with a orange stripe on each side and the red-orange Uzumaki spiral on the front and dark blue cargo shorts with orange stripes done the sides. He then turned stared at his 12th birthday present and he placed horizontally around back of his waist. He smiled at the memory when Anko had given it to him.

Flashback

_Anko grinned as she enacted her revenge on Naruto, for jumping on her last year of her birthday. Naruto woke up with a yelp when she dumped him of the bed. Anko wished him a happy 12th birthday and that breakfast was ready. After breakfast she gave him his present, which was a long box. When Naruto opened the box and saw what was inside his eyes started to tear up. Inside the box was his mother's Ninjato and a scroll. Anko told him that Kushina would want him to have it. The scroll inside had the Kenjutsu she had invented but it was incomplete because she had passed away before she had completed it. It was now up to him to complete the style. Naruto tackle her and hugged her. The only things he had that had belonged to his mother were pictures. It was the best present he ever received._

Flashback end

He placed his goggles, an 11th birthday present from Hinata, on his head and rushed to the kitchen to fix breakfast. When he entered the kitchen he was greeted by Rin who was making breakfast. Anko was out on a mission and would not be back until this evening. He had been at first angry that she would miss him graduate but she promised that she would be back the evening and she would not miss it, she just would be late.

xxxxxx

After eating his cup ramen he rushed out the door and headed to the academy. When he arrived he took his seat next to Hinata and greeted her like always and proceeded to pray that the jutsu test was not the Bunshin. While he was the top of the class in jutsu he could not perform the Bunshin. Hinata and Sasuke were the tied for top of the class in Taijutsu while Naruto was third since their was no second due to the tie. Hinata had finally beaten Ino for the top Kunoichi yesterday and her father was proud that she was currently the top Kunoichi. When Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei enter the room every one became quite. They handed out the written portion of the exam and gave them one hour to complete it. Once this was done they took them out side for the weapons test. Naruto aced the weapons test with all but one bull's eye and was only beaten by Sasuke who had all bull's eyes. Since they had done the Taijutsu test yesterday because it took all day to do the matches. The only test left was the Genjutsu and Ninjutsu tests. The Genjutsu test was easy all you had to do was recognize and dispel the Genjutsu and the longer you took to recognize the Genjutsu the lower your score. Since there were multiply ways to dispel the illusion they did not grade you on how long it took to dispel it. After this came the part that made Naruto the most nervous the Ninjutsu test. "Class today the jutsu is going to be the Bunshin no Jutsu. You are going to have to produce three clones," announce Iruka. Naruto groaned and banged his head on the desk it was his worse jutsu. When it came to be his turn he walk into the exam room and Iruka told him to make 3 clones. Naruto place his hand together in the proper hand sign and cried out, "Bunshin no Jutsu." When the smoke cleared there was a half dead clone on the floor. "You fail," yelled Iruka, Mizuki then spoke to Iruka, "Iruka maybe you should let him pass he did produce a clone." "You know I can't the rules state it had to be 3 clone not a half dead one. I'm sorry Naruto," respond Iruka.

xxxxxx

As Iruka was standing there watching the students show off their headband to their parents the Sandaime came up to him and told him that he understood how he felt but Naruto was similar. While he had his aunt she was only 12 years old, she had to raise him alone and it did not help that she was hated but he villagers because of Orochimaru. Also she had to ensure she had enough money for the both of them, which meant taking more missions. Since the villagers hate him because of the she also had to spar and train him because no one else would or could.

While Naruto was sitting their on the swing watching the parents congratulate their kids he over heard two mothers talking, "Hey that kid" " Yeah that's the kid and the only one who failed." "Well that's a good thing. He shouldn't become a shinobi since he's" " Shh we're not allow to talk about it."

As he was walking home Mizuki called out to him. As they were sitting on the roof of a building, he told him that Iruka really did not hate him but saw much of himself in Naruto. He just wanted him to succeed that was why he seems so hard on him. He just want him to past on his own. He then told him some thing else, "There is a another way to graduate but it a secret. There is a scroll in the Hokage's office and if you can learn on jutsu off of it and show that you can do it you can pass."

As Naruto was sneaking into the Hokage's office to take the scroll he ran into the Hokage. One Oiroke no Jutsu later he was out cold and Naruto was well on his way to the spot. Once he arrived he sat down and opened up the scroll and look at the first jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he read aloud and groaned, "Great more Bunshins."

Iruka was at home thinking back to what the Hokage had told him when there was a knock on his door. When he answered it Mizuki was on the other side out of breath rushed out, "Naruto has stolen the forbidden scroll."

Iruka ran out and started looking for Naruto. When he found Naruto look like he had been training hard. When Naruto found him he laughed and said, "You found me Iruka-sensei I only had enough time to master one jutsu. After I show it to you and pass the special test, you're going to let me graduate right," "Naruto what are you talking about what secret test?" "The one Mizuki-sensei told me about. He said that if I took the scroll and master one jutsu from it you would let me graduate. What wrong Iruka-sensei?" Mizuki told him to take the scroll and if master a jutsu from it he could pass. Before he could think any farther he push Naruto out of the way. Mizuki laughed and said, "Naruto give me the scroll." "What going on," asked a confused Naruto? "Naruto what ever happens, do not give Mizuki the scroll," yelled Iruka, "that scroll has powerful and forbidden jutsu in it. Mizuki tricked you into taking it." "Naruto there is no point in having it. I'll tell you the truth." "Mizuki don't its forbidden!" "What's forbidden?" "12 years age the Kyuubi attack and was defeated. Since that day there was a rule but this rule was never meant to be told to you." "What rule! Tell me!" " The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the Kyuubi. You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and you have been lied to by everyone." "Mizuki stop it!" "You have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hates you? Anko and Iruka are the same! They also hate you! Nobody will ever love you!" as he said this he throw the fuma shuriken at Naruto but just before hit him Iruka moved in front of Naruto and took the hit. "Iruka-sensei why?" "After my parents die I was alone I pulled prank like you to get attention. Any attention even bad was better than being alone. I'm sorry I wasn't there." Naruto turned and ran away as fast as he could. "I'll kill you after I killed Naruto and have taken the scroll," sneered Mizuki as he turned and ran after Naruto.

As Naruto was running through the forest Iruka caught up to him and told him to give him the scroll before Mizuki caught up. Naruto rammed him when they landed Iruka transformed back into Mizuki and asked, "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Naruto transform back into Iruka, "I am Iruka." " Why do you defined him he is just a demon, the Kyuubi." "I will never hand the scroll over to you." "You idiot! Naruto and I are the same. With the scroll you could do what ever you want. There no way the Kyuubi wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll." "Yeah your right." Naruto who was hiding behind a tree heard all of this. Mizuki was right every one hated him. "The Kyuubi would do that but Naruto would not. He may screw around and pull pranks but he isn't the Kyuubi. He is Uzumaki Naruto a member of Konoha." "Well whatever. I said that I would kill you later but I've changed my mind I'm going to kill you now," as Mizuki finished this he charged in to kill Iruka. Naruto rammed him and said, "you lay a finger on Iruka-sensei I'll kill you!" "Ha-ha I'll kill you with one shot." "Try and I return it twenty fold! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" as Naruto said this the clearing was filled with a few hundred Kage Bunshin. "What wrong I thought you were going to kill me with one shot. Well then I'll start ok?" as Naruto said this the clone descended and proceed to beat up Mizuki.

After he did this some one landed in the clearing. Naruto turned around and saw it was his aunt. Upon seeing Naruto she ran, hugged him, and then proceeded to beat him on the head for doing something so stupid. After she had stopped hitting him Iruka called him over and had him close his eyes. When he opened the Iruka was missing his headband and he congratulated him on graduating.

Once the scroll was return, Anko and Naruto headed home. Once they arrived he turned to her and asked if she knew about the Kyuubi. Anko sighed and told him that not only did she know Kushina did to. When the Yondaime came and explain to them what he was going to do. Even though Kushina was dieing she held him one last time and the last world she said before she passed was that she loved him. The Yondaime last wish before he passed was that he wanted him to be seen as a hero for imprisoning the fox but the village didn't honor his request. The Sandaime made to law hoping that he would have a normal life. To Anko it did never mattered that the Kyuubi was sealed within him. They continued to talk until Naruto fell asleep on her shoulder.

xxxxxx

The next morning when Naruto woke up Anko decided to give him his graduation gift. When he opened up the box he found inside a black cloth. When he asked what it was she told him it had been his father's headband cloth. His headband had been buried with him but he kept a duplicate incase the cloth had been damaged. Naruto stared at the cloth in his hand, he never knew who his father was. He had asked lots of times and the respond was always the same. He would be told when he was older. Naruto took the plate off the headband and moved it to his father's headband cloth.

xxxxxx

After breakfast he headed to the Hokage tower to get his picture taken for his ninja license. When he left Anko told him to be at the training ground 19 at 3 because she was going to teach him some jutsu. Once his picture was taken a boy came in and yelled, "Fight me old geezer!" as he charged he tripped on his scarf and fell. Ebisu entered shortly after Konohamaru tripped and fell. At seeing this Naruto thought, _Who the hell is this kid?_ He then jump up and started yelling, "Damn it! Who set a trap?" He turned to Naruto and pointed at him, "I know it was you. How did you know?" "You tripped over your own two feet, you idiot," yelled Naruto as he picked up Konohamaru by the front of his shirt and was about to hit him on the head. Ebisu seeing this yelled, "Let him go, he is the Hokage's grandson!" Naruto looked from Ebisu to Konohamaru. At seeing Naruto pause Konohamaru thought, _Now that he knows who I am he won't dare hurt me_. "You think I really give a damn about who you are," shouted Naruto as he hit the boy on the head. He then turn and walked out the door to go get lunch. As he headed down the street Konohamaru followed after him. After being followed for a block he turned around and yelled, "Stop following me and you aren't fooling anyone!" "Impressive. Can you teach me your Oiroke no Jutsu you used to defeat gramps. If you do I'll make you my boss," yelled Konohamaru to Naruto.

xxxxxx

Back in the Hokage office

_That was the 20th time today_, thought Sarutobi. "Where did he go," asked Ebisu. "He followed Naruto," responded Sarutobi. "I have to find him," Ebisu exclaimed.

xxxxxx

In a forest clearing

Naruto knew he could not teach him the real Oiroke no Jutsu since when he tried to teach Anko how to do solid transformations and she wasn't able to. He decided to teach him the illusion version. After a couple of hours they finally made progress they stopped to eat. Naruto asked Konohamaru why he wanted to beat Oji-san so much. Konohamaru explain that he was named after the village and no one see him instead they see him as the Hokage's grandson. Naruto told him that there are no short cuts to becoming Hokage, only through hard work. When Ebisu arrived Konohamaru used his Oiroke no Jutsu on him with no effect. Naruto used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu then combined it with his Oiroke no Jutsu thus the birth of his Harem no Jutsu. Ebisu flew back with a massive nosebleed and passed out. The race for the next Hokage between Naruto and Konohamaru began that day.

xxxxxx

After Naruto finished breakfast and left Anko went into the living room of their apartment. She removed the security seals on the shelves that held the Uzumaki clan jutsu and removed two scrolls. After taking the scrolls and reapplied the seals, she then turned to the bottom shelf, removed the special seal that prevent Naruto or anyone else from finding the compartment, and removed the false bottom. after Minato's and Kushina's death, she had placed inside all of Minato's kunai and scrolls, the book Naruto was named after the main character, Kushina's journal, Minato's journal, Minato's and Kushina's marriage certificate, wedding photos, and all the pictures that had Minato or his family in here to prevent Naruto or anyone else from find out about their secret marriage or Naruto parentage. She removed one of Minato's jutsu scrolls, replaced the false bottom, and replaced the seal. Jiraiya had created the seal after the Kyuubi attack but before he left to track Orochimaru's movement. Anko head to her room and took one of her jutsu scrolls and headed out the door to finish up her report and to ask a favor from a friend.

xxxxxx

As Yugao headed to the dango shop to meets her friends Yugito, Kurenai, Rin, and Anko, she spotted a genin team chasing after the fire daimyo's wife cat Tora again, seeing the team made her think back to her genin team and sensei. She sadly remembered how happy she was to find out her sensei was her role model and how she died 12 years ago. When she arrived she was not surprised to see that Anko had arrived already. She took a seat across from her and ordered her lunch. After ordering Anko had ask her for a favor that greatly surprised her and she excitedly agreed to do the favor. Before she could ask any more questions Rin, Kurenai, and Yugito had arrived. After the five ate Kurenai told them that she was going to receive a genin team. When they asked who was on the team Kurenai responded that she did not know, the Hokage was going to reveal the team placement tomorrow morning after the student rankings were posted. Kurenai had to meet Asuma so she had excused herself, paid her bill, and left. Rin and Yugito left after Kurenai. Anko paid her bill and left shortly after Kurenai because she had to finish the paperwork and turn it in to the Hokage and reminded her that to be at the training ground 19 at 5. Yugao paid and headed to her apartment to pick up the stuff she needed, she drifted into her thoughts. When Anko told her that she had given Naruto his mother's Ninjato and was now asking her to help Naruto with his mother's Kenjutsu style, since Anko really didn't know any Kenjutsu. She immediately agreed to and she was excited because was going to be teaching Kushina-sensei's son Kenjutsu. She had known about her sensei's pregnancy but not who the father was. It was through her she made friends with Anko. After she had joined the Anbu, she had been charge with protecting her sensei's 3-year-old son from attacks when Anko was away on missions. The Sapphire Spiral's was a katana shaped blade about 12 inches, the blade had no guard, the handle had a length of about 5 inches making the Ninjato a total length of 17 inches, and when the blade was place in it sheath it was no one could tell where the sheath ended and the handle began except the wielder. This prevented anyone from thinking it was a sword instead it look like a small flute case. After getting two bokkens and deciding how she was going to teach him, one 18" in length and the other the length of a normal Ninjato, she then headed to the training ground 19.

xxxxxx

training ground 19

When Naruto arrived at 3, Anko greeted him and tossed him one of the four scrolls and told him, "I have four jutsus for you. The one I just gave you was one of Kushina's favorites, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. It similar to Kage Bunshin but uses water instead, is a 10th of the originals strength, and cannot travel very far from the user. The amount of chakra required to use it is less than the Kage Bunshin. After that the next jutsu is for your Kage Bunshins, Bunshin Daibakuha. Kushina created a water version of this jutsu for her mizu Bunshins called Water Clone Bomb. After that the last one is a futon jutsu called Fūton: Daitoppa." Naruto wanted to try the Futon jutsu first and mastered in 30 minutes. It took about an hour and a half. He spent the rest of the time he had to learn the Mizu Bunshin until Yugao came and had mastered it shortly before she had arrived. He would work on Bunshin Daibakuha and Water Clone Bomb tomorrow after learning class rankings and team placement.

xxxxxx

The next morning Anko woke up Naruto and told him he had a visitor in the living room. When he walked in he was hugged by Hinata. she had been worried for him when she saw he did not pass but Anko told her that he did pass that morning when she came to visit she was happy to hear he had graduated abet later. Naruto sat Hinata down on the couch and sat next to her and asked her if she remembered his promise to tell her why he was hated when he found out why. Hinata nodded and asked why he was asking. Naruto told her that two days ago, the night of graduation, he found out why he was hated. The Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi in him to save the village. Hinata's body shook in anger about the way the village treated Naruto. She told him that he is the Kyuubi's prison not the Kyuubi. She does not care about the Kyuubi being sealed inside him, he is her best friend. Naruto explained to her about Sandaime's law and that she can never tell anyone about his secret to any one who does not know already, meaning their generation. Once Naruto finished explaining they left for the academy.

As the two walked to the academy they talked about what their class ranking was going to be. Hinata knew she was the top Kunoichi just barely ahead of Ino but overall she did not know. Naruto had been the top in Ninjutsu, second on Taijutsu, third in weapons, last in Genjutsu, and he never did well on written tests. His test scores increased with Hinata's help but Anko knew that like Kushina he learned through his body inside of his mind. Kushina was never as dumb as Naruto nor had as short as an attention span as he does though she was just as impatient, as she was able to understand theory when explained to her and was able to figure out things quickly after showing her. Naruto often required a dumbed-down of an already dumbed-down analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him but show him the jutsu a couple of times and he would understand the technique or he would modify the technique to make it work for him. In their sparring matches Naruto show he was able come up with a plan to defeat his opponent on the fly and they generally always worked and the time it did not was due to his lack of experience compared to his opponent. Minato never could do anything like this but he could come up with ingenious plans. Anko believed his ability to come up with plan on the fly was the combination of Kushina's inpatient, her and her son's learning through their body, Naruto's short attention span, and Minato's strategy abilities.

As Hinata walked with Naruto she fingered her 11th birthday present she received from Naruto and remember her last two birthdays.

Flashback Hinata's 12th birthday

_Hiashi had allowed Hinata to invite Naruto and Anko to her birthday party this year. Last year Anko had been away on a mission and Hiashi required everyone be accompanied by a parent or adult family member. Naruto and Anko were dressed in formal kimonos, Anko was wearing one of her sisters and Naruto was wearing one that Kushina had designed for Minato. Anko had taken the design and had it fitted for Naruto. They each had brought a gift for Hinata, Naruto's gift was a large box while Anko's was in a small box. The previous year Naruto had given her a locket that had a picture if the two of them. When Hinata had opened the large box she found inside two smaller boxes. She turned to Naruto and asked him, "Two boxes?" Naruto responded, "I did not want them to get separated and they could not be placed in the same box together." She opened the first box and found a very expensive and elegant kimono, one that was superior to anything her family had. Inside the second box was a dark blue and lavender battle kimono. Naruto told her that it had been his mother's old formal kimono and her old battle kimono she wore and since they were about the same size he thought she would enjoy it since all it was doing was sitting in a box in a closet. After hugging Naruto she opened Anko present and found 2 scrolls. Anko told her that they were two non-clan Suiton jutsu's Kushina knew and had written down before her death. Hiashi's father watched his granddaughter and noticed the similarities to a formal Hokage. He knew that Kushina and Minato were close after he saved her. Minato had always been in love with Kushina and they were very close, it was very possible they could have had a child together. He knew that his son Hiashi knew some secret about the boy, that he could not tell them, and that this secret made him the choice suitor. Being Minato's son could be this secret and it would make him the choice suitor for Hinata. He would have to approach the Hokage on this latter._

Flashback end

After her 12th birthday she always wore the battle kimono he had given as her standard ninja wear. (the Kimono is what Kushina wore when in her kidnapping flashback in the manga) After her decision to grow her hair out two years ago it now reach all the way down her back. Naruto thought she looked very pretty but he would never say his thoughts out loud.

When they reached to academy room they Sasuke saw Naruto and a told him that this room is for those that passed. Everyone turn to Naruto once they heard this and heard Naruto respond that he had passed later as he tapped his headband.

As they sat down Naruto turned to Hinata and grinned to her planning his last prank as Sakura and Ino burst through the door. They were arguing about who made it first. Sakura broke off the argument and made a beeline toward Sasuke. Unfortunate for her so did every female in the class. They stared fighting over who would sit next to Sasuke when a voice caught their attention.

"Today we are observing a rare sight. The mating ritual of the Konoha Kunoichi. Watch as they fight over the male subject who we will call teme. They will do anything to snag this male. Often times weapons, hair pulling, and petty name-calling are used in attempts to attract teme. Though it seems that teme sadly show no interest is said advances. Perhaps he thinks they are not worthy or he prefers older women..." The girls turn to Naruto as he said this and they started to growl at him. Sasuke hearing this smirked while the males around Naruto started to laugh.

"Naruto," growled Sakura.

"Naruto-kun maybe you should stop," Hinata worriedly said.

"...or perhaps he prefers men."

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

"It seem I have been discovered by the Kunoichi of Konoha. Tune is next time and I will show you my bruises."

_Why does he keep talking_, thought Hinata.

Sasuke's fan club was going to start beating on Naruto, Sakura who landed the first hit caused Naruto to fall and kiss Hinata. The fan girls stopped their advance when they saw what Naruto was doing. When they broke apart Hinata's face was very red. Sakura turned to Hinata and began to apologize for causing Naruto to kiss her. Iruka entered the room and saw fuming girls, a blushing Hinata, and a bruised Naruto. He sighed and started tell the class rankings. The class rankings told who was the rookie of the year, top kunoichi, and the top 4 students. Sasuke was the rookie of the year and Hinata was the top kunoichi, hold first and second place. Ino had placed third and Naruto placed fourth. Ami seeing this yelled that Naruto should be dead last not fourth. Iruka hearing this explained that everyone had to pass the Ninjutsu portion to graduate and if they failed they did not regardless if they would have still passed. Naruto placed fourth because of his low Genjutsu and written test scores, he was top in Ninjutsu, third in Taijutsu, and second in weapons. When he finished explaining, he then proceeded to tell them their teams, "Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto listened up, "Haruno Sakura" Sakura groaned, "Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto groaned and Sakura cheered. "Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino." He dismissed them for lunch and told them that their senseis would come to pick them up after lunch.

xxxxxx

While the teams were at lunch there was another meeting going on in Naruto's apartment. Anko and Kakashi were sitting at the kitchen table and Anko was telling him about Naruto. Kakashi noted that he looked like Minato except that he shape of his eyes and the shape of his face were Kushina's. "Does he know about Minato," asked Kakashi? "No and I wouldn't tell him soon either. He found out about the sealing two days ago and it destroyed Naruto's hero image of his father. He blame's Minato for the pain in his life, he understands that he had no choice. He hates him on one hand and on the other he is his hero. He confused about Minato and if finding out who his father is might send him over the edge.

He told Hinata this morning because he promised to tell her when he found out why the adults hate him, even then he really did not want to tell her. He would rather die than tell anyone else about the Kyuubi," sadly explained Anko. Kakashi sadly nodded and noticed he had Kushina's sword and asked her about what he knew. Anko told him all the jutsu's she taught him and what his skills were. Kakashi was impressed with the list of jutsu's and skills Naruto knew.

xxxxxx

Naruto sat with Hinata eating his lunch, Naruto was complaining about being on the same team as her. Hinata told him that the Hokage must have had a reason for not putting them on the same team. After they finished they sat next to each other and watch the clouds, as they did this Hinata laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and he placed his arm around her waist. They sat like this together until the bell rang. They got up and headed back to class. After everyone arrived the Jonins came and pick up the teams one by one. Naruto waved at Kurenai when she came in and she smiled at him and called Team 8. After all the teams left they ended sitting in the empty classroom. Naruto looked at Sakura and noticed that she looked down and went to her and asked what was wrong. Sakura looked up when she heard his question and told him she was fine but she was thinking about what Sasuke said to her at lunch.

Flashback

"_Sasuke isn't it great we're on the same team it would be better if Naruto-baka was not on our team. He is so lucky that he has no parents and just his aunt who is not around due to missions. If I did half the thinks he did my parents would ground me for life." Sasuke stopped and glared at her and harshly stated, "Lucky, growing up with out __parents is the worse hell anyone could experience. Never hearing them say that they love you or that they are proud of you, never knowing what their voice sounds like, only knowing who they were through stories others tell you, never know completely who they __were…." He trailed off then glared at her and said, "You're annoying." He then walked off ignoring her._

Flashback end

'_Could I have taken some many thing for granted that Naruto never had?_'

Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts but about something else. He found last night his mother's genin team photo. He was surprised to find out she was on the same team as the Yondaime under Jiraiya of the Sannin. Looking at the young Yondaime he thought he was looking at Naruto. Naruto's hair was shorter but his was just as naturally spiky as the Yondaime's and he knew the shape of Naruto's eyes and the shape of his face he inherited from his mother Kushina. Could the Yondaime be Naruto's father but he dismissed the thought. If he was he knew Naruto would be bragging about it and his surname would not be Uzumaki. He heard Sakura yelling at Naruto and turned to see what the dobe was doing. Naruto stated that their sensei deserved it for being three hours late. He knew a jonin would not fall for the trap but decided to ignore them. After Naruto finished and sat down they heard footsteps coming. When the door opened and a head poke in the eraser fell on his head. Sasuke could not believe that a jonin would fall for such a simple trick. The Jonin turned and said, "My first impression of you is that your are annoying. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He turned then left.

Once everyone was on the roof he told them that they should introduce themselves. Sakura said the he should go first.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes. My dreams are… I have a lot of hobbies."

'_All we got was his name.'_ thought Sakura. Naruto however was a bit more vocal.

"Hey I know that name! You're Rin-chan's husband."

Kakashi nodded then point to him, "Blondie your next."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training, Hinata-chan, and my aunt Anko. I dislike people who judge others , fan girls, and the three minutes it takes to make ramen. My hobbies are trying different kinds of ramen, training, pranks, learning new jutsus, and inventing new jutsus. My dream is to become Hokage and surpass all of them so the village will acknowledge me, found out who my father ism and …." He embarrassedly muttered the last part but Kakashi and Sakura heard him. '_He wants to have a family. He does not even know who his father is!_' thought a shocked Sakura. '_he does not even know who his father is?_' Sasuke thought. Kakashi's thoughts were different, he sadly thought, '_Even after what the village treated him sensei, you would be proud of your son how he turn out and so would you Kushina. He should not have been embarrassed about wanting a family._'

"Pinky your next."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are …. My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka. My hobbies are … My dream is …." As she glanced at Sasuke and giggled during her likes, hobbies and dreams. '_all right a fan girl_' thought Kakashi. "Brooder next"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have a lot of dislikes but not a lot of likes. I don't want to use the word dream, rather an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and… to kill a certain man." '_cool_' thought Sakura. '_hope that isn't me_' thought Naruto. '_Just as I thought an avenger_' though Kakashi.

"Well, now that done, we can begin doing our duties but there is one thing we need to do before that."

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"Survival training." Kakashi said

"But sensei, we've done survival training." Kakashi chuckled at her question.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto

"Well for one, I'll be your opponent in the survival training." He said

"But that everything is it?"

'_He's sharp.'_ "You're right about that. Out of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be genins. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a sixty-six percent failure rate." Naruto and Sakura gave shock expressions while Sasuke gave a glare.

"So what the hell was all that stuff at the academy for?" yelled Naruto

"That was just to see if you have the stuff to become genin. We just can't have everyone as a genin now. So be at training ground eleven at six and don't eat any breakfast. You wouldn't want to puke." Kakashi said and he disappeared.

xxxxxx

While Kakashi was meeting with his team Anko was meeting the Hokage.

Anko was asking the Hokage about when Jiraiya was going to be back. Sarutobi told her that he should be back around the time of the chunin exams. Anko nodded and thanked him for the information. She knew that he was supposed to teach Naruto the all the stuff Minato would have and she knew that the pervert had been gone and had not been back to the village since. Jiraiya has been tracking Orochimaru's whereabouts after the Kyuubi attack and dispelling any rumors about Minato having a son to protect Naruto.

xxxxxx

Naruto headed to the training ground to work on the last two jutsu's. Anko came an hour latter and watched him train. After he finally master them she came out and they started sparing. After sparring Naruto asked if she could tell him anything about the survival training. All she was willing to tell him was to come fully prepared as they walked home. After dinner Naruto went into his room and start packing for the tomorrow. '_Mom, dad I going to make you proud.'_ Was his last thought before he went to sleep.

**Author's notes:** Here is chapter 2 sorry I took so long but I kept on adding and making changes. I took it down t make changes. Some people have said that Naruto is not all that different except he noticed Hinata. In the manga he had no one to explain things to him here he does. He was not dead last either. Anko is not going to be as blood thirsty either because she had some one their for her and she did not have to face the villages hate alone.

I kept the teams the same because I do not want to try and change the teamwork around too much. Sasuke and Naruto really are built only for combat. The Ino-Shika-Chou I am not going to change because why change what works. Shino and Kiba are really skilled at being trackers and Hinata could be a combat or tracker. Sakura easily a medic which would be best placed on a combat team. So the teams weren't changed.

Hinata will never be a medic Nin because I think that the Hyuuga clan would not allow a main branch member to become one. Hinata and Hanabi will never be branded with the cage bird seal because Kishimoto seems to have based the Hyuuga clan like a traditional Japanese clan during the feudal era and during that era women were not placed in the branch family. Also both are too old to be branded because in Neji flashback to when he was branded Hiashi mentioned that they could not hold the sealing off any longer. This means that either the seal has to be placed before they are five years old because it will not work or the member cannot survive the sealing once they are five years old.

Naruto and Hinata are betrothed to each other. Hinata knows about the Kyuubi. What else will change in the future.

The next chapter will cover the survival test, the Wave Arc, and Chunin Exams. The reason why Naruto does not have a trench coat is because eventually I am going to give him his sage cloak and I don't thing it would work with both.

It may seem I am speeding through a lot. There is not going to be anything really different until after Sasuke defects. Some changes will appear during the chunin exams but after Sasuke retrival arc is where the major changes will appear. I already am setting up an orginal mission in Kiri for Naruto and Yugito in the next chapter. Others have complained that I am telling to much. I am doing this where the conversation is going to be too long for some thing unimportant. I am not the greatest at fight scenes so sorry ahead of time if they suck.

Kurenai and Rin did not really teach Naruto much except give him some chakra control exercises because Naruto is incapable of having the control required for medical jutsu and Kushina and Minato really did not have any skill in Genjutsu and so Naruto does not have any Genjutsu skill either and because of the Kyuubi his can never achieve the control required for both medical jutsu or Genjutsu.

Yugito will be teaching him how to control the Kyuubi and she had to wait so she could not teach him anything until then because Naruto did not know about the fox but he and the rest of the village know about the Nibi sealed in her. Yugito had already done the waterfall of truth and defeated her inner self before coming to Konoha. She has the same control over the Nibi as she did in the manga. The Sandaime's law only includes Naruto not Yugito. Since Naruto is a wind/water type I did not think he could learn any Raton jutsus.

Yugao was really only around Naruto acting as his ANBU guard and now she is teaching him Kenjutsu. I held off on the Water walking because I am planning on Kakashi teaching him this when Sakura and Sasuke are doing the tree walking exercise.

**Jutsu list:**

**Jutsu:** Suiton: Water Gather no Jutsu

**Rank:** D

**Notes:** gathers water from surround area. A constant jutsu that can be activated when ever the user wants. The only noticeable change is the area around the user is more humid. When the user uses a Suiton technique this jutsu activates. The water vapor is condensed then the water is used for the jutsu. Useable in any environment. Created by Kushina for when there are not bodies water near by.

**Jutsu:** Suiton: Whirlpool Water Bullets no Jutsu

**Rank:** A

**Notes: **created by an Uzumaki ancestor after fighting a Kiri Nin and seeing its parent jutsu Suiton: Water Bullets no Jutsu. The water bullets are the size and shape of a golf ball. Within each water bullet is a whirlpool, when the bullets hit the target the outside water shell breaks and the whirlpool on the inside drills the target. (look like a golf ball size Rasengan except the inside is spinning one way)

**Jutsu:** Suiton: Water Bullets no Jutsu

**Rank:** A

**Notes: **Creates multiple water bullets and fires them all at once at the target. More chakra used created more bullets.

**Jutsu:** Suiton: Spiral Water Bomb no Jutsu

**Rank:** A

**Notes: **created by Uzumaki ancestor. The water bomb is spinning along an axis. The axis is pointed at the target. The water bomb travels towards the target and when it hits instead of a normal blast radius the blast radius is on the shape of spiral making it harder to dodge.

**Jutsu:** Suiton: Water Clone Bomb no Jutsu

**Rank:** A

**Notes: **after seeing Bunshin Daibahuka Kushina created this. Turns a Mizu Bunshin into a water bomb when activated. Other than this difference it is the same as Bunshin Daibahuka

**Elemental affinities**

Chakra affinities: the only way for a person to have 2 main affinities is either a Kekkei Genkai or by a clan affinity.

Clan affinity: some clans have an elemental affinity every member has (i.e. Uchiha = fire). Every one has a main affinity. Those with a clan affinity have that as their main affinity can also have their own (i.e. Sasuke = lighting and fire).

Primary affinity: this only is used for those with a clan affinity. This means that the clan affinity is not the element the person's chakra is not the same as the clans. This affinity and the clan's affinity both are considered the person's main affinity. The primary affinity is used for the element that is not the clan affinity.

Generally those with a primary affinity do not have a second or a third affinity.

I am going to treat Sasuke's blaze release he has shown in the manga as a super heated form of fire it will not be fire and some unknown element combined together.

**Elemental chakra used in weapons**

Wind = makes the weapon sharper and a chakra blade can be extended from it (like Asuma did in chapter 325).

Lighting = adds lighting to the blade causing massive shock to the victim other that this no other affects. Used on edge and blunt weapons

Fire = adds fire to the blade causing the victim to catch on fire other that this no other affects. Used on edge and blunt weapons

Earth = causes the weapon to harden and allow the weapon to act as if it was heavier (heavier weapon = more mass; more mass = more force) without actually increasing the weight (speed * mass = force; same speed * more mass = more force). No other affects. Used on blunt weapons.

Water = not generally used. Water element is place is a water shell. The water molecules within the shell are circled like a whirlpool creating a high pressure. The blade looks and acts the same as a wind blade but nowhere near the sharpness. No other effects added. Used on edged weapons.

Ice = creates a freezing blade. The weapon sharpness is increased by about half of what water does. Used on edge weapons.

**2 Kekkei Genkai**

The only way for a person to have 2 Kekkei Genkai is if they are both element natures (i.e. wood, ice, boil, lava) or one on them is and the other one must not involve chakra nature at all (i.e. Byakugan, the Sharingan, Rinnegan can not because the Sharingan used fire and the Rinnegan because it cannot coexist with any other Kekkei Genkai).

Any can guess one of Anko's personal jutsu she taught Naruto? You'll see next chapter.


	3. Team 7, Wave, and the Chunin Exams

**Author notes:** People have said that there are still spelling and/or grammar errors. Tell me where in a review so I can correct them. Leave a heading in the review that says ERROR so I can easily command f the word error and instantly locate these reviews. I only have myself and spell/grammar check to catch my mistakes.

I am sorry for taking to long to put out this chapter but it took forever to write. I had to keep on making revisions and changes so I would not be like Kishimoto and leave plot holes and start just making things up as I go along and disregard everything I have said previous, like Kishimoto has with the last couple of chapters, and fuck up the story.

**Patriot-112:** thank you for the offer. When I get to the water country arc in am creating I will be needing a lot of OC so maybe then but that is not going to be for another 3 – 4 chapters.

Disregard everything from ch. 498 of the manga

Here is how I am going to translate skill rankings

**Skill Rankings: 0-5**

SS+ = off the scale

SS = 5

S = 4.5 – 4.99

A = 3.5 – 4.49

B = 2.5 – 3.49

C = 1.5 – 2.49

D = 0.5 – 1.49

E = 0 – 0.49

SS+ considered legend in the field, no scale exists, and very rare

SS is Kage level

S is expert in the field or Jonin level

A is very skilled or Chunin

B is above average or Genin level

C is considered Average

D is academy student level

E nonexistent or nearly nonexistent

**

* * *

Team 7, Wave, and the Chunin Exams**

Naruto woke up to the smell of breakfast the next morning. After getting dressed he enter the kitchen and reached for some food. Anko seeing this knowing he was not supposed to eat breakfast grinned and threw a kunai to slice his hand. Naruto glared at her as she picked up the knife and licked the blood off it. She sat back down and continued to eat in front of him. As Naruto stomped off to meet his team Anko told him that he could now use the Jutsu she taught him. After he left she summon a small snake and had it follow him to watch the test and report back to her after it was done. She knew Naruto would exaggerate when he came back and told her. After the snake left she returned to her breakfast and finished.

xxxxxx

Naruto walked to the training ground thinking about what Kakashi-sensei was going to do. He figured it was going to be a piece of cake compared to Anko's torture sessions what she called training sessions. He knew Anko's blood thirst was from Orochimaru and he was the cause of haunted look in her eyes and her night terrors. He hated Orochimaru for doing this to her but he knew he was nowhere near strong enough to make him pay. He wasn't sure what he would do when he was strong enough to make Orochimaru pay, whether he would kill him or beat him into a pulp and bring him back to Konoha for execution. He shook his head to stop those thoughts and turn back to what he had figured out about his father. He knew his surname was actually his mother surname followed by his fathers but he did not what it was and it was shorten to his mothers to protect him. He knew that his parents were secretly married and he looked like his father except for the shape of his face and eyes he took after his mother as Anko had accidentally spilt that out one night after she had been drunk. He also knew that she had hidden all the pictures of his parents together and all of his father's pictures. She had slipped that he had living family, mainly his grandmother, his father's mother, and his cousin, his grandmother's niece, on his father's side and that they did not know he existed or that his mom was pregnant with him. He knew they were not in the village because they would know about him otherwise. He knew one he became a Genin he would try to finish finding the fate of the missing name in the ledger. He knew his grandmother spent the rest of her life try to find out the fate of the 8 missing clan members. Anko had to him that his mother had found out what had happened to all but 1 of them and they did not have any family left. The missing name was Mai Uzumaki; she was the same age as his grandmother Koyuki. Koyuki and Mai were childhood friends and cousins as their mothers had been sisters. If Mai were still alive, which he doubted, she would be in her 50's. Koyuki had told Anko when she was little that Mai got married 5 years earlier than her. Naruto knew that if Mai was still alive she could have kids or even grandkids meaning there could be some more members of the Uzumaki clan left other that just Anko and him. If he could find out what happened to Mai, he could complete his grandmother's dream.

He stopped his thought when he arrived at training field 7 and saw his two teammates were already there. He greeted Sasuke, who hn back at him, and Sakura, who ignored him and continued trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her. He turned and sat down against a tree and turned to his thoughts about his teammates. He used to have a crush on Sakura but after becoming friends with Hinata he started liking her more maybe even falling in love with her and the crush on Sakura nearly disappeared. He knew he would always like her and maybe love her like a sister but he would not love her in the way his parents loved each other. He knew Sasuke would never return any of his fan girl's affections. He only knew Sasuke in passing before all of his clan except him had been kill four years ago. Sasuke became obsessed with training and getting stronger after his clan had been killed. He had thought that since his family was gone and he was an orphan like him he would be treated like he was but Sasuke never was. Sasuke was treated like a hero and was pretty much given whatever he wanted by the civilian villagers while he was treated like he was the Kyuubi even though he was the biju's prison. He now realized why he always seamed to get along with Yugito and why she felt like family.

He knew she was the prison for the Nibi and that Kumo had sealed the biju in her when she was two. Yugito had told him that she hated her father the Sandaime Raikage for ordering the sealing of the Nibi in her. She was his youngest child and he told her that the only reason why she was born was to be made into a jinchuriki. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her because of an injury she had received years ago and was told she really should not have any more children. Yugito's father had been executed shortly after she was sent to Konoha for his actions.

xxxxxx

Kakashi arrived at the training ground 4 hours later. Sakura and Naruto yelled, "YOU'RE LATE!" "I got lost on the rode of life," was Kakashi's response. Naruto hearing this snorted and said, "Only you could get lost on a one way road with walls on both sides." Sakura lightly laughed at Naruto's response and while Sasuke smirked at hearing this. "Well then why don't we get started. I have these bells, your are to get one of these bell before the timer goes off at noon," explained Kakashi. "But Kakashi-sensei there are only two bells but three of us," noticed Sakura. "You are correct Sakura. This means that only two of you will be passing and the other will go back to the academy. At noon whoever doesn't have a bell will be tied to the stump and those with a bell will get to eat lunch in front to the others. To get these bells you are going to have to come at me with the intent to kill." As Kakashi finished saying this Naruto charged Kakashi only to be stopped by him. "Good Naruto but I have not said the test started yet. Ready Set Go."

The three scattered into the trees. Kakashi noticed that they had hidden themselves well. Seconds latter Naruto came out and Kakashi looked at him thinking that at least two of them knew how to hide. Naruto yelled to him that he was going to get the bells. He started to charge strait at him but skidded to a halt when Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a book. At seeing this Naruto yelled at him asking what he was doing. Kakashi responded he was reading. At seeing the cover of the book Naruto shouted at him that it was porn. Kakashi told Naruto lesson one Taijutsu. Naruto charge and through a kick at his head which Kakashi ducked. Then he tried to punch him again but Kakashi disappeared. Naruto heard Kakashi speak behind him telling him he should not leave his back open. Kakashi form his hands into the tiger seal. Sakura seeing this yelled to him to run away or he will get kill, thinking Kakashi was going to do a Katon Jutsu. Kakashi used his Thousand Year of Pain on Naruto expecting him to go flying but instead Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke. Another Naruto appeared behind Kakashi and said the same thing to him. Naruto tried to use the same trick on him but he jumped away and threw a kunai at Naruto. The kunai him Naruto and he turn into water. Kakashi realized it was a Mizu Bunshin. Naruto dropped from the tree he was in and used Fūton: Daitoppa. When it hit Kakashi he turn into a log. Naruto growled and turn to look for his sensei. Kakashi appear to his left about 20 yards away and told him that Naruto had surprised him with the Futon Jutsu but was not good enough. Naruto made about 15 Kage Bunshins and they charged him. Kakashi dodge all of their attacks and destroyed each bunshin as they attacked. Once he destroyed all the bunshins he grabbed and threw Naruto into the lake. At the bottom of the lake Naruto was pissed. He needed to come up with a plan. Kakashi continued to read his book when Naruto surfaced. He turned and charged him again. Kakashi turn his back to the lake to deal with Naruto when about 20 Narutos popped out of the lake. Each Naruto grabbed an arm or a leg to hold him in place. Naruto threw a punch at him since he could not dodge. When the punch connected it was not Kakashi he hit but a Naruto. Realizing that either he henged or used Kawarimi to escape he realized to bunshins and found himself alone. Kakashi appeared behind Sakura and used a Genjutsu on her. Once he did this he returned back to the clearing. Sasuke seeing his chance activated his trap. A barrage of Kunai and Shuriken launched at Kakashi and when they hit him he turned into a log. Sasuke realizing his position was given away left to find a new one. Kakashi stood in the clearing reading his book when he noticed a rabbit enter the clearing. At first he tensed but relaxed when it turn out to be a rabbit. The rabbit hopped along the clearing towards him. Once the rabbit was a foot away it suddenly jump at Kakashi's belt where the bells were. Kakashi caught the rabbit by the back of its neck and shook it. The rabbit turned back into Naruto. Kakashi told him that it was a good plan but not good enough. Naruto just grinned and told him one word boom. Kakashi eyes widen when he realized that it was a Kage Bunshin and used Kawarimi to escape the explosion. His thoughts after putting the fire out on his shoulder he wondered what in the world Anko was thinking when she taught him Bunshin Daibahuka. A few seconds latter he heard Sakura's screams meaning she fell for his Genjutsu. Sasuke approach him and told him he was not like the others. He then proceeded to use Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Seeing the fireball coming at him he dodge at the last second and used Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu on Sasuke. He told him that Sasuke was correct he was not like to others. Sakura had fallen for a Genjutsu and he was defeat by Ninjutsu. The told him that Naruto was the closest to getting a bell. He turn and left Sasuke buried in the ground. Sakura came by shortly and upon seeing Sasuke she screamed that he was decapitated and then fainted again. The timer went off seconds later.

xxxxxx

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting at the stumps with Sakura tied to a stump. Kakashi told them that he had good news and bad news. He told them that the purpose of this test was but before he could finish Naruto finished for him saying teamwork. Kakashi nodded and told Naruto he was correct that is why he was going back to the academy. At hearing this Naruto started yelling why did he have to go back to the academy when they get to pass. Kakashi told him that Sakura and Sasuke did not pass. Naruto was going back to the academy because he tried to get Sasuke and Sakura to work with him while the bunshins distracted him at the beginning of the test but they blew him off. He told Sasuke and Sakura that while Naruto was going back to the academy they should just quit being shinobi. Sasuke hearing this charge Kakashi only to have him shoved face first into the ground and Kakashi on his back. He told Naruto to kill Sakura or Sasuke dies. Naruto looked shock and turned to Kakashi and started to try to make a plan to free Sasuke. Kakashi told them that these kinds of decisions sometimes come up in the field. He told them that those who abandon the mission are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. He told them that the stone behind him was where the village's greatest heroes were honored. Naruto recognized the stone, it was the stone to honor those who died in the line of duty. He knew Anko's father, Kenji, and his father 's names were on the stone. Naruto spoke up telling them that the stone honored the men and women who gave their lives for the village. Kakashi nodded and said that Naruto was correct. He told them that they can try again after lunch but not to give Sakura any or they will fail. Naruto turn to his lunch and ate two-thirds of it. Once he finished that he gave it to Sakura. She refused saying that Kakashi-sensei said not to give her any. Naruto said that she needed the energy for this afternoon and if she didn't eat it would slow everyone down. Sasuke agreed with Naruto and offer her some of his. When Sakura agreed Kakashi appeared in front of them and started to yell at them that the disobey his orders. The three responded that they don't care and that they were a team and where willing to stand together and face his judgment. Hearing this Kakashi told them that his judgment was that they pass. They were willing to stand together and take their punishment as a team and were unwilling to follow his orders and gave Sakura some of their lunch. He the told him to meet them at the bridge tomorrow for their first mission and that they were dismissed. Naruto untied Sakura and turned to leave. Sakura asked him how he knew about the stone. He told him that his mom and aunt where half sister. his grandfather died in Whirlpool when his mom was 6. His grandmother had meet Anko's father after coming here. Anko's father had died getting vital information to the village when his grandmother was pregnant with her. This info saved lots of lives and his name was carved into the stone. Naruto said that his father gave his life during the Kyuubi attack in the front lines. Even though he does not know who his father is his name is still on the stone somewhere and he comes here every year of his mother's birthday to honor him after visiting her grave. He told them that most of his family is honored here on the stone. His mother and grandmother were the only ones who weren't and his most of his father side of the family was. Sakura and Sasuke were stunned to find out most of their teammates family died for the village.

xxxxxx

Naruto decided to visit his mother's grave and placed new flowers on it. When he arrived he started talking to her grave telling her what was going on in his life since his last visit. Anko had told him that his mother had given the Yondaime most of her chakra, even though she was dieing, to power the half of the Kyuubi seal, specifically the half that protected him form the Kyuubi. He sadly told her that Anko had given him the special chakra card she invented. Kushina had told Anko that if Naruto's chakra was the same special chakra her's was. When Naruto put chakra in the card the card turned black. The card would only remain unchanged if his chakra wasn't special in the exact same way her's was. Anko had told him that Kushina's chakra could counteract the corrosive effects of a biju's chakra and it could allow a host to survive the extraction of a biju if the chakra given to the jinchuriki during the biju's extraction. That was why Kumo had attempted to kidnap her. It turns out his chakra was the same as hers. He told her that he even had her speech patterns, while he used the phrase 'dattebayo' compared to her using the phrase 'ttebane'. When he finished telling her everything he turned and left towards Ichiraku's for more lunch.

He greeted the Teuchi and Ayame and placed his order. He told them that his team had passed their sensei's test and where official Genin. They congratulated him and gave him a bowl on the house. Once he finished eating Yugao found him and told him to meet her at training ground 19 to continue his lessons since he was now free for the day. Once he arrived Yugao kept him till dark and told him training was over for the day.

When he got home he took a shower and crashed on the couch exhausted from the days events and waited for Anko to come home and fix diner, she banned him for the cooking anything other than ramen after making a huge mess and burning diner, since it was nearly time for her to get in. While he waited he look at the cabinet that held their pictures. He got up and picked up the photo album and turn to his favorite picture. It was the only one that had him and his mother in it together before she died. In the picture Kushina was holding him just after he was born, she was smiling and stroking his whisker like birthmarks. Anko had told him that she lived long enough to hold him and tell him that she loved him. The complications that caused her to die were not immediate and even the legendary Tsunade could not have saved her, so all they could do was make her comfortable for the last hour of her life. He had been born an hour before the attack and she had died seconds after the Kyuubi had been seal in him meaning she ended up living an hour longer than estimated. Her death was not his fault was what Anko had always told him but he wasn't sure he believed her. His had staid with his mother and father until the Kyuubi attack. His father had left them to defend the village and Kushina had not released him until the Yondaime had come to use him for the sealing. He had spent the last hour of his mother's life in her arms. When Anko arrived she found him staring at the picture again. She knew from her snake that he and his teammates had passed Kakashi's bell test. She broke Naruto out of his thoughts when see called out to him to let him know she was back and told him that they were going out for dinner. Naruto nodded and put the album away and followed her out the door. As they were walking she told him that his parents would be proud of him if they were here.

xxxxxx

Weeks later

"17 feet to target. Are you all in position," asked Kakashi. "Yes sensei," responded Sakura. "So am I," replied Sasuke. "Me to," Naruto responded. "GO!" ordered Kakashi. "Can you confirm target has ribbon on its left ear?" "Confirmed ribbon of left ear," replied Sakura. "Find lost pet Tora complete. Good job team."

When Team 7 arrived back to the Hokage tower and returned Tora. Naruto and Sasuke grinned and felt a bit of triumph as they watched Tora's owner hug the cat and hear the cat screams. The cat had scratched up both Naruto's and Sasuke's faces and they were glad to have a bit of pay back. Sarutobi offered them another D ranked mission consisting of either walking dogs, delivering milk, painting a fence, or weeding a farmer's field. Naruto yelled no and that they were sick of doing D ranked mission and he wanted a C rank mission. Iruka hearing this said that they were Genin and Genin do these kinds of missions. Naruto respond that they were ready for a higher ranked mission and his teammates agreed with him. Sarutobi looked to Kakashi and asked if they were ready for a C ranked mission. Kakashi said that they could take a C rank. Sarutobi nodded and gave them a C rank. He said that the new mission was an escort mission to the land of waves. Naruto asked who they were escorting was it a princess or a lord. Sarutobi told him no and motioned for their client to come in. the door opened and in came a drunk old man. He told him that his name was Tazuna and he was a bridge builder. Sarutobi told him that this was the team that was going to escort him. When he saw the kids he complained that they were just snot nose brats and they could not protect him especially the short one. Naruto started laughing when he heard this until it was point out he was the shortest. Naruto growled and charge him saying he was going to kill him but was he stopped by Kakashi. He to him that he cannot kill the client it is bad for business. Naruto continued struggling say that he want to cut off a toe or a finger then it wouldn't kill him that way. Kakashi told Naruto to stop now and he then dismissed them and told him to meet at the gates in an hour.

xxxxxx

Naruto went home to pack and once he finished packing he left a note for Anko telling her that he was going to be gone on a mission. He the headed out the door and went towards the main gates. When he arrived he was surprised to find out he was the first one there. Sasuke arrived a few minutes later and Sakura after him. Kakashi arrived on time and told them that they were going to walk to Wave country and that the only trouble should be bandits, so they needed to keep an eye out. Naruto let out a cheer when he walked out the gates because it was the time he every left the village.

xxxxxx

They had been walking for a while when Sakura ask Tazuna if Wave had any shinobi. He laughed and explained that Wave was too poor for a shinobi village. After Kakashi explained the village system to Sakura she started asking Tazuna questions about Wave County. Tazuna enthusiastically answered all of her questions.

As they group walked they passed a water puddle on the road. Kakashi took notice of this and thought, _It has not rained recently and it has been sunny. The puddle should have dried up days ago._ As the group passed the puddle and travel a few yards to Nin sprung up from the water. They wrapped the bladed chain that connected their gauntlets around Kakashi killing him.

"One down "

They then charged Naruto since he was the closest. As they approached him their chain was pinned to a tree by a kunai Sasuke had thrown to trap them. The Nin now trapped broke the chain connecting their gauntlets and where now free from the tree and also no longer connected they renewed their assault. Naruto now combat ready turned and nodded to Sasuke. The two then charged the incoming Nin. Naruto targeted the one on the left while Sasuke targeted the one on the right. Naruto using his sword struck at his opponent only to have it blocked by his opponent's gauntlet. As they pushed the attackers back the Nin broke off and charged Tazuna. Seeing this Sakura jumped in front of him yelling, "Watch out Tazuna, stay behind me." Before they could reach them they were cloths lined by Kakashi knocking them out.

"Kakashi-sensei your alright!" exclaimed Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke both muttered Kawarimi to Sakura's unasked question. After tying up the Demon Brothers Kakashi turned to his team.

"Sorry about worrying you guys like that but I wanted to see who the Demon Brothers were targeting. Naruto, Sasuke good job in reacting to the Nin attack and using teamwork to counter attack back and Sakura good job in protecting the client. It seems you have some explaining to do Tazuna. They were not out for revenge against Konoha they were targeting you. This was supposed to be a simple mission to protect you from thieves not Chunin level shinobi. This has become at least a B rank mission. Why did you lie Tazuna?"

"I'm sorry I lied but it was all we could afford. You see this bridge is my countries only hope. A man has taken over and is doing what ever he wants. This super dangerous man's name is Gatou. He has killed all who stand up against him. This bridge is my countries only hope. I will continue on even if you leave me here. I will most likely be killed and my daughter and grandson will blame Konoha for leaving me to die," explained Tazuna.

After team 7 decided to continue on with the mission, Kakashi used his summons to send a message to the Hokage informing him of the increased rank. They continued on their way more alert and ready for any more shinobi.

xxxxxx

Team 7 had finally arrived in Wave country and was heading towards Tazuna's home when Naruto suddenly threw a kunai into some bushes. Naruto told them he sensed something there. When they went to look all was there a terrified white snow rabbit. The kunai was imbedded in a tree just above its head. Sakura yelled at Naruto for scaring a defenseless animal. Naruto said that there had been someone there and they had used Kawarimi with the rabbit. Naruto noticed the snow rabbit's coat was white when it should have been brown meaning it had been kept indoors and he voiced this. Sasuke realized that the rabbit had been used for a Kawarimi and mentioned it to Kakashi. Seconds later Kakashi yelled for every one to get down. As they did a massive sword just missed their heads. As they got back up a voiced greeted them. Kakashi recognized the person the voice belonged to was a missing Nin from Kiri whose name was Zabuza. Zabuza requested that they hand Tazuna over so he could kill him. When Kakashi refused Zabuza attacked them using his signature technique Ninpo: Hidden Mist no Jutsu. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto formed a circle around Tazuna to protect him while Kakashi started fighting Zabuza. Naruto recognized that Zabuza was trying to use killing intent on them to scare them. Naruto really was not afraid because he had felt Anko's before. Kakashi seemed to be beating Zabuza until he had capture Kakashi in a water prison. Naruto knew that even if they did what Kakashi-sensei told them to do they would not be safe. Zabuza created 4 Mizu Bunshins to attack them while he held Kakashi-sensei in the water prison. Zabuza started taunting them, telling them they were not real shinobi but a bunch of kids playing shinobi. Zabuza started telling them the history Kiri and their graduation exams. He told them of his killing every student in his class even though he was not an academy student at all. Naruto came up with a plan to free Kakashi. He knew he was going to have to use his aunt's jutsu to free Kakashi. Naruto yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Justu" and created 2 dozen clones and attacked the 4 Mizu Bunshins. The 4 Mizu Bunshins defeated the clones easily and knock Naruto away. As Naruto was sliding he dug into his pack and pulled out a fuma shuriken and threw it to Sasuke. When Sasuke caught the shuriken he realized Naruto's plan. He used the Shadow Shurikin jutsu and threw it at the original Zabuza. Zabuza easily caught the first fuma shurikin and he narrowly dodged the second one hidden in the first shadow. As the second fuma passed him it poof back into Naruto. Naruto then used Shadow Snake hands to attack Zabuza as he went by. Zabuza could not dodge the attack without removing his hand from the water prison. Zabuza was pissed and was about to attack Naruto when Kakashi reminded him that he was his opponent not Naruto. He congratulated Naruto on his plan to free him. Kakashi used his Sharingan to copy Zabuza's Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu and was about to finish him off when two needles struck Zabuza in the neck killing him. A Kiri hunter Nin had thanked them before he took Zabuza's body and left. Kakashi told them that their were some shinobi that will be half their age and stronger than them it was just a fact of life when he heard Naruto state that the nin was their age meaning he could not have been an Anbu. After telling them this he passed out for chakra exhaustion forcing Naruto and Sasuke to carry Kakashi to Tazuna's home which was not far from there.

xxxxxx

When they reached Tazuna's house, they were greeted by his daughter Tsunami. Tsunami led the boys to guest room to put Kakashi in. Kakashi woke up the next day and told them that the hunter nin was a fake since he used senbon, which could be used to put Zabuza in a death like state, to kill him and he took the body away instead of destroying it right there. He gave them at least a week to prepare before Zabuza would recover enough to attack again. He led them into the forest to start training them so they would be stronger when they fought Zabuza and the fake hunter nin again. He told them that they would be climbing trees without their hands. After he showed the he tossed the three a kunai to mark their progress. Naruto turn to Kakashi and said that he already master tree climbing before. Kakashi asked who had taught him and when. After Naruto explained that Anko had back when he was 10 hoping it would increase his control enough that he could to Bunshin no Jutsu. Kakashi ask him to demonstrate to him that he had master the exercise and if so then he would teach him the next step up, water walking. Naruto grinned and causally walking up tree to the very top and then proceeded to walk down backwards. Kakashi took them to the nearby lake to show the three water walking. He told Sasuke and Sakura to join Naruto once they master tree climbing and to practice tree climb near the lake. Naruto striped to his boxers and proceeded to attempt water walking. He got a few feet from the shore he fell in. Kakashi watched Sasuke and Sakura do the tree climbing. Sakura completed it in a few minutes. When Naruto saw her at the lake he asked her if she had finished already. When she nodded yes he said that it took him a week to master it and that was doing nothing but the tree climbing. He told her that it would be a good idea to strip to prevent her cloths fro getting soaked. Hearing this she hit him on the head saying pervert. Kakashi said to her that Naruto was right and that if she did not want her cloths soaked she should either strip or go back to Tazuna's and change into a bathing suit. Sakura sighed and said she did not pack one, as Naruto climbed back out of the lake he offered her that he could send a Kage Bunshin back to the house and get one of his old shirts and shorts he uses to sleep in and she could use them. Sakura refused saying that he would not have anything to sleep in but Naruto explain he pack an extra pair incase. Sakura finally agreed and a Kage Bunshin took off to get said items. He returned with a white shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the front and a pair of black shorts. Sakura went behind a bush to change, she left her underwear on and put the shirt and short over them. When she returned she asked him what the clothes were made of because the were very comfortable. Naruto explained that they were made of the same material normal shinobi t-shirt and shorts were made out of except that they were chakra treated to provide comfort in any weather, while it would not keep a person warm in the cold it would make it more comfortable under the warm weather clothing. Kakashi said that it was very expensive to do so and asked him why he was just giving them away like that. Naruto explained that they were starting to wear out which is why he only sleeps in them. He normally wore a mesh shirt underneath his normal shinobi clothes. Sakura nodded and started practicing water walking.

xxxxxx

Two days later Sasuke mastered the tree climbing and started the water walking. Sakura was on guard duty because he had master both in the two days time. That evening they were eating dinner when Inari yelled, "Why do you even try. Gatou is just going to kill you."

"At least I am not a coward. I don't go crying at every little thing," answered Naruto as he started to leave the room.

"You don't know anything about having a hard life!"

Naruto hearing this froze and the temperature drop several dozen degrees. Kakashi tensed incase Naruto did something, like kill the boy for saying that.

"Your right I don't know what it like to have a hard life. A hard life would be paradise to having a life where everyone in my village has called for my death since the day I was born. Knowing that I am a living reminder of what had happened that horrid day because it was the day I was born. Having to live with the knowledge the reason why my mother died because I was born or the reason why my aunt Anko had to raise me even though she was only 12. Because of me my father went to defend the village from the Kyuubi attack knowing that he was all I had left and he still died for the village. I don't even know who he is. Knowing that some villagers do not and most likely never will see me as anything more than a monster that should have never existed, I am not even a human being, and that simple I exist is a crime. Your right I don't know what it is like to have a hard life. At least I am not a coward and a cry baby." Once Naruto finished speaking he turn to Kakashi-sensei and said he was going out to train.

Inari fled the room crying and ran up to his room. Tsunami turn to Kakashi and asked, "Is what Naruto said try?"

"I wish I could say no. Even though the Hokage has done everything he could to protect Naruto from the villagers, nothing can protect him from their hatred. I lost count of the number of attempts at Naruto's life a decade ago. After Anko made Jonin the attempts eventually stopped."

Sakura voiced her surprise about what she had just learn about her teammate, "I did not know that Naruto was born the day of the Kyuubi attack, did you Sasuke? I knew Kushina-sama died giving birth to Naruto because that was what she said when he did his presentation on his clan back when we were in the Academy, he was born sometime around the day of the Kyuubi attack but not the actual day he was born was the day of the attack."

"No, I think the only one who knows is Hinata. Kakashi-sensei was the attack the reason why she died?"

Kakashi shook his head and said, "Naruto was an hour old when the fox attacked. Not even Tsunade could not have saved Kushina-sama; all Tsunade could have done for Kushina-sama was maybe give her another hour at most. Kushina spent the last 14 hours of her life holding Naruto. I was at the front lines during the attack and I can tell you the fox made you fell powerless. Since they cannot take their revenge and all the pain out on the Kyuubi they take it out on the only person born the same day and that person unfortunately is Naruto. He spends every October 10, after Anko gives him his present from her, sitting in front of Kushina-sama's grave and just staring at it until morning the next day." Tazuna told them the story about Kaiza, telling them what Gatou did to him, and why Inari acts way he does. When Tazuna finished speaking Kakashi got up and told him he will go speak with Inari. He found Inari on the roof crying. He sat down and spoke with him. When he was finished he left Inari with some things to think about.

xxxxxx

After Naruto left the house he stormed to the lake to continue training. He calmed down by the time he reacted the lake. Hours latter he finally mastered waters walking. It was still dark out and Naruto did not want to go back so he decided to do what he always did when he wanted to be left alone. He summoned 100 Kage Bunshin and started fighting them. It was nearly morning when he finally defeated the last Bunshin and he collapsed against a tree and fell asleep.

xxxxxx

Haku was out early this morning collecting herbs for Zabuza when he noticed the blonde hair Genin from Konoha. He went to him and shook him awake and told him it was dangerous sleeping out here. Haku and Naruto spent the next few minutes talking about what made a shinobi strong while the entire time Naruto mistook him as a girl. Naruto noticing his basket had asked him what he was doing out here. After telling him that he was collecting herbs, Naruto offered to help him. Once they finished Haku had to leave and bid Naruto goodbye, as he left he told him that he was a boy. Haku hoped that he would not be forced to kill him when they next met and that they could become friends.

Sasuke soon found Naruto sitting in the clearing just after Haku had left. Sasuke said that they were looking for him because he did not come back last night and that breakfast was ready.

xxxxxx

It had been 3 days since Naruto's meeting with Haku and Kakashi was walking back to Tazuna's with Naruto passed out on his back. Naruto had been training himself into the ground every since his outburst to Inari. He placed Naruto in his bed for the night and turn to his bed to go to sleep since tomorrow would mark a week since their encounter with Zabuza. In the morning Kakashi told Tsunami that she should let Naruto sleep while they guarded Tazuna. When they arrived they found the workers knocked out and the equipment destroyed. Tazuna asked what had happened to the only conscious worker. He mutter demon before he pass out.

They were soon surrounded by Mizu Bunshins of Zabuza, the original laughed and appeared with the Haku saying, "It seem that they are shaking with fear." Sasuke respond, "Not fear its excitement." As soon as he said this he proceeded to destroy the bunshins with a kunai. Haku and Sasuke broke off the fight each other. As they fought Sasuke soon discovered that Haku could do one-handed seals.

xxxxxx

Naruto woke up to sunlight shining in his face, he looked around the room and let out a growl as he realized that his teammates and sensei left him behind. He jumped up and proceeded to get dressed. Once he finished he heard Tsunami's scream and a crash downstairs, he snuck downstairs to see what was happening. He saw two of Gatou's mercenaries threatening Tsunami and Inari. Knowing he was going to have to strike fast, he used his Shadow Snake Hands on the two.

Tsunami watched as Gatou's men held her son threatening to kill him when a mass of snakes came out of nowhere and attacked the mercenaries them to drop her son. Naruto came out from the shadows and proceeded to finish them off. Once the men were knocked out and tied up, Naruto congratulated Inari for standing up, and protecting his mother from Gatou's men. He told him, "Heroes always appear at the last second." He then rushed out the door to get to the bridge to help his teammates.

When he arrived he saw Sakura protecting Tazuna, Kakashi fighting Zabuza, and Sasuke trapped in the Haku's jutsu. Naruto snuck towards the ice mirror dome and threw a kunai at one of the ice mirrors. The fake nin caught the kunai and Naruto decided to make himself known. A large smoke explosion appeared in the middle of the bridge causing the fights to pause to look at it. Naruto proclaimed that he has arrived. Kakashi ordered him to help Sasuke.

Naruto's plan to help Sasuke was to sneak into the dome and pull him out unnoticed except when he got to Sasuke, Sasuke yelled at Naruto given away his position and alerting the nin that he was there. As the two fought the fake nin, Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan allowing him to start to see the nin's movements. Using Naruto's Kage Bunshins, the two started to beat the Nin until he went for a kill strike against Naruto. Sasuke seeing this attack jumped in the way to protect Naruto and took the attack. Seeing Sasuke does this Naruto asked, "Sasuke why did you do take that attack?"

"I don't know my body just moved on its own. That man I said I want t kill. I promised that I wouldn't die until I kill him." after saying this Sasuke stopped breathing.

"He died protecting you from my attack. Is this the first time you have seen a comrade fall in battle," said the Haku. Naruto slowly set Sasuke's body down and stared at it. Inside he felt a red hot rage and power deep within him. "Shut up, he had dream that will never come true now because of you." As Naruto finished saying this, red chakra in the shape of two whips like shapes spiraled outward carving into the ground. The two whips formed a fox head. "**I am going to make you pay. I'm going to kill you**" when Naruto finished saying this he looked up. Haku noticed the change in the boy. His hair became wider, his birthmarks wider, nails and fangs longer, his blue eyes were no longer blue but now red, his pupils were now slits, and all his wounds were now instantly healed. He could feel the blood lust, killing intent, and the power of this red chakra. It felt incredibly evil, so much so it scared him. Haku knew he had to end Naruto now before he became a danger to Zabuza. Haku returned to his ice mirror and tried to end Naruto's life by throwing a massive barrage of senbon. Naruto just stood there and let loose a chakra wave when he roared knocking the senbon away leaving him unharmed. Haku knew he would have to go I for the kill himself. When the he charged Naruto he just spun out of the way. Haku realizing he missed returned to the mirrors but just before he could he was stopped by a hand gripping his arm. Naruto released another chakra wave then punched Haku through the mirror shattering it. When Haku landed 2 yards away the ice mirror dome shattered. Haku stood up and waited for Naruto to end his life. As Naruto charged Haku's mask crumble off revealing Haku's face. Naruto stopped seeing his face in shock. He asked why he was doing this and Haku told him. Haku's father had killed his mother and tried to kill him because his mother and him both had a Kekkei Genkai. He had lived on the streets hated for what he was, wondering the reason for his existence, when Zabuza had found him and even though he knew about his Kekkei Genkai he still wanted him. Zabuza had no use for a broken tool and asked Naruto to kill him. After hearing Haku's story Naruto told him that he was not a tool and that, "You are like me. I know how you feel so much that it hurts but that does not mean that I will let you just throw your life away like that. Even though you kill my friend I can not let another friend die today either even if he was the one who killed the first." When Naruto had finished talking they heard clapping coming form the end of the bridge.

xxxxxx

As Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, he felt the Kyuubi's chakra. Has the seal broken? _No, it just weakened slightly. I must finish this fight quickly._ "Zabuza you and I are busy people. Why don't we finish this up quickly?" As he said this he pulled out a scroll form his vest, unrolled it, wiped some of his blood across it, and began to spin it around him. Once he finished spinning it he went through a set of hand signs then slammed it on the ground saying, "Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu". As he said this Zabuza was immobilized by a pack of dogs. _How did he find me?_ After Zabuza thought this Kakashi explained, "Did you ever wonder why I let you wound me? When you wounded me, my blood got al over you allowing for my dog pack to track you through the scent of my blood. Zabuza it is time for me to finish this. Your ambition is too great. When you betray Kiri and became a missing nin your story reached Konoha. You are too dangerous. I am going to end you with my only original jutsu." As Kakashi was saying this he was going through a set of hand signs. When he finished he griped his wrist with his left hand. Chakra started to gather in his hand and started to crackle like lightening. Before he could charge they heard clapping.

They turned to the clapping and saw Gatou standing there with an army of mercenaries. "I had hoped that you would kill each other off so that I would not have to pay you but it seems that I arrived to early. I will just have to kill you now and then kill the bridge builder." After hearing Gatou say this, Zabuza turned to Kakashi and said, "We are no longer enemies, and I now have no interest in kill the old man." Haku and Naruto ran to Kakashi and Zabuza, and asked what were they going to do. Zabuza asked Naruto for a kunai and said that he was going to kill Gatou. Gatou hearing this laughed and said, "It is said that you are the Demon of Mist, you are more like a baby devil. Kill Him!" Zabuza responded to that by charging directly through the mercenaries to Gatou slicing his neck. Seeing their meal ticket dead, the mercenaries turned and yelled that they were going to kill them and then ransack the town. Just as they charged an arrow landed in front of them. Everyone turned to see who shot it; Inari was standing there with a crossbow with the entire country behind him armed and ready to defend their home. Naruto decided to back them up by creating a few dozen Kage Bunshin. Kakashi did the same but with less Bunshins. The mercenaries retreated when they saw a massive army ready to take them on. After the mercs fled, Zabuza called Kakashi over to him and asked him to show mercy for Haku since he was never a shinobi; he was not a missing nin. He then turned to Haku and asked him to live his own life now. When he finished speaking Zabuza passed away due to all the weapons stabbed in him by the mercenaries defending Gatou when he killed him. Haku turned Naruto and told him that Sasuke was still alive he is just in a death like state. Sakura hearing this ran to Sasuke and started removing the senbon. Sasuke woke with a gasp and asked what was going on. Naruto asked Kakashi, "Can Haku can back to Konoha with us and join the village. He could come as an refuge from Kiri like my Mother and Grandmother did when they came to Konoha."

Kakashi turn to Naruto and responded, "It will be up to the Hokage but I think that will work because Haku was never a missing nin and he purposely went out of the way not to kill you both." They help Sasuke up and returned to Tazuna's house so they could treat their wounds and rest. Tomorrow Tazuna could return to repair and finish the bridge, while they guarded him just incase any of the mercenaries tried to kill him or attack the town. Haku, Naruto, and Kakashi buried Zabuza on a hill that over looking the bridge and place his sword behind the grave.

xxxxxx

That evening Haku went to Naruto and asked him something that had been on his mind since that morning on the bridge. "Naruto when you said your Mother and Grandmother came to Konoha as refuges where they from Kiri? You said you were hated like me why?"

"No they came from a country call Whirlpool. It was destroyed by a war between Kumo and Kiri. They can to Konoha when y mother was 8. She grew up during the war. It was a small country and it did not have a shinobi village. My clan was the only shinobi clan in the country and it was killed off except for them defending the people. When my grandmother got sick and died 20 year ago and when my mother died giving birth to me, my mother's half sister, my aunt, and I are the last of our clan. Our clan did not have a Kekkei Genkai and Konoha loves them so you have nothing to worry about. The day I was born the Kyuubi attack the village literally an hour after I was born. A lot of people died that day and they only way to save the village was for the Yondaime Hokage to seal the fox away into a newborn baby. I was the only child born that day and so the fox was sealed in me. The Yondaime gave his life to seal the fox and his wish was for me to be seen as a hero but the villagers didn't. They see me as the fox incarnate. The Hokage made a law stating that no one can tell anyone who does not know already about the fox, meaning my generation, so I could have a normal life. The adults hated me any way and that passed onto the children. I did not even know until I became a Genin. You cannot tell anyone about this, not even my teammates know and I have no intention of ever telling them either. I told you because you understand what it is like." Haku nodded in understanding and thanked him and returned to Tazuna's house.

The bridge was complete in 2 weeks with the help of Naruto and his Kage Bunshins. The villagers came and gave the shinobi a sending off. Naruto and Inari were both crying as they left. After they were gone Tsunami asked her father what he was going to name the bridge. Tazuna said, "The Great Naruto Bridge. After the boy who brought hope back to this country."

xxxxxx

As they reached the gates of Konoha Kakashi turned to his team and told them that they needed to go to the Hokage's office to give their report before they were dismissed. As they walked to the office Haku looked around the village in amazement. He never really had been in a shinobi village before so this was a first for him. He noticed some shinobi walking along that he knew had Kekkei Genkai and saw that they were not hated at all. When they reached the Hokage tower Sarutobi's secretary let them in to his office right away. After hearing Team 7's report, he turned and looked at Haku. He asked him what his story was. After hearing what had happened to his mother, he sighed sadly and gave Haku his condolences. He then told them that Haku would be granted Genin rank, watched for 6 months, and he would have to be questioned. If Haku passed Ibiki's questioning and after the 6-month probation he would be eligible for the Chunin Exams. Once they left Saurtobi turn to Kakashi and asked him for the uncensored version. Kakashi told him about Naruto's use of the Kyuubi's chakra and that the seal was still intact. Sarutobi told him that Jiraiya was going to arrive in a month and that he can double check the seal. Since Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra Yugito was going to have to start teaching him how to control it once Jiraiya arrived. He did not want the training done without a seal mast there incase something goes wrong.

xxxxxx

As Haku was led to the integration room, his escort turned to him and told him to answer all the questions truthfully and he will be out in no time. She said that if her nephew trusts him then she is willing to give him benefit of the doubt that he is serious about joining the village. After she led him into the room and told him that Ibiki would be there in a few minutes. As she was leaving Haku asked who her nephew was and she responded Naruto. Haku sat there until Ibiki came in and sat down across from him and started the questioning.

xxxxxx

Sarutobi sat reading Ibiki's report on Haku's questioning. After reading it he turned to Haku and told him that he passed. His Jonin-sensei would contact him with instructions latter that afternoon. He handed Haku a key to an apartment in the shinobi apartment complex and welcomed him to the village. Haku left the building and ran into Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. He told them that he passed; they decided to show him around the village and show him the training grounds. It was evening before they finished showing Haku around the village and they showed Haku his apartment. Naruto headed home smiling that he had made a new friend.

xxxxxx

It had been a month since the Wave mission and Team 7 did only one mission and it had been a low C rank. During this time, Team 7 had been training. Sasuke had been training his Sharingan with Kakashi during team meetings. Sakura found that she had skill in medical jutsu and found it interesting; Kakashi's wife Rin started teaching her how to become a medic nin. Jiraiya had arrived earlier that expected and started supervising Yugito's and Naruto's Biju control lessons. Jiraiya's reunion with his godson had been a sore point because of Naruto's nickname for him.

Flashback

_Jiraiya was heading to his former students apartment where his godson was living. He was still sore about the kid how gave away his peeping at the women's bath. He entered through the window and was greeted by Anko. He walked into the kitchen and sat down. Anko sat across from him and was telling him what had happened that last 12 years. Jiraiya smiled when Anko told him about Naruto's solid transformations. Jiraiya told her that Kushina could do the same and that it took a massive amount of chakra to do it, which is why she probably couldn't do it while Naruto and Kushina could. Naruto had the same size chakra reserves as Kushina did with out the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi doubled the size of his reserves. Anko told him about the Naruto's use of the Kyuubi's chakra and how Sarutobi wanted him to check the seal and supervising Yugito and Naruto when Yugito started teaching Naruto how to control the fox. Jiraiya became serious and asking her questions. They were interrupted when the front door opened and Naruto called out to see if she was home. Anko told him that she was in the kitchen with a guest. When Naruto entered the kitchen Jiraiya realized that he was the brat who got him caught at the baths. Naruto pointed and yelled that he was the pervert at the baths. Jiraiya gave his introduction dance, after seeing it Naruto started calling him Ero-sennin. Anko told him that Jiraiya had been the sensei for his father, the Yondaime, and had temporary taught Kushina. She also told him that he was his godfather. Naruto asked why he finally showed up now when Anko told him that he had been protecting them by preventing rumors of Naruto's existence from his parent's enemies._

Flashback end

Anko thought the nickname Naruto gave Jiraiya was perfect and hilarious. When Jiraiya was not around she encouraged him to call him that. Anko told Naruto that his father called Jiraiya Ero-sensei after he started writing his Icha-Icha series. She told him that Jiraiya also used to write non-perverted books and his parents enjoyed them.

When Naruto was not training with his team or Yugito and Jiraiya he spent with Hinata, when she was not training. During this time Naruto finally asked why Neji hated her so much. Hinata explained that their fathers were identical twins but Hizashi was born second so he was placed in the branch family. She also told him what had happened 9 years ago, how Kumo tried to kidnap her, her father killed the kidnapper who was the Kumo ambassador, Kumo demanded Hiashi dead body, and how Hizashi took his place. After her story, Naruto told her that Neji was stupid for thinking it was her fault.

xxxxxx

Team 7 had just dismissed form training for the day when a square rock with eyeholes started following Naruto and Sakura as they were heading out. Naruto stopped and said, "Konohamaru rocks are not perfect squares nor do they have eye hole." After Naruto said this, the box exploded with a lot of smoke and Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi appeared coughing. "Too much smoke, use less next time," coughed out Konohamaru. Once the smoke cleared the three begged Naruto to come play Ninja with them. Sakura hearing this asked, "What kind of shinobi plays Ninja?" the three kids turn to her and asked Naruto if she was his girlfriend. Naruto shook his head no and told them that she was his teammate. Konohamaru responded that she was not good enough to be Naruto's girl and started to insult her. Hearing this Sakura got very mad and started towards them to beat them into a pulp. The three ran and split up, Sakura turned to Naruto to beat him for laughing at their comments. Naruto ran from her but change directions when he heard Konohamaru yelling. Sakura forgetting her anger to help Naruto followed him. When they arrived they saw a Suna Nin holding Konhamaru up by the front of his shirt. Naruto demanded that they let him go. Kankuro told him to make him. Sakura asked why they were here in the village. Temari responded that they were here for the Chunin Exams. Naruto told them that if they got into a fight, he would not get into any trouble while they would be tossed out to the village. Kankuro started to reply when he was punched across the face. When he turn back he saw the boy over by Naruto, confused he look to who he was holding and saw Naruto's Kage Bunshin. Temari was shocked, she did not even she Naruto make the bunshin or the switch. Just as Kankuro was realized this Naruto said one word, "Boom". The bunshin caused a small explosion; big enough to blow him away but not seriously harm him. As Kankuro reached for the thing on his back a rock hit his hand. Sasuke was standing up in the tree with another rock in his hand ready to throw. Gaara appeared behind Sasuke and to Kankuro to shut up or he would kill him. As they parted Gaara asked for Sasuke's name and Sasuke asked for his.

xxxxxx

The next day Team 7 was waiting at the bridge for their sensei who was late again. Kakashi appeared and told them that he had enter them into the Chunin Exams and handed them their forms. He told them that they had to go to room 301 tomorrow morning with their form signed if they want to enter. After telling them this he told them that they were dismissed.

Naruto arrived home and told Anko that he was entering the Chunin Exams. Anko sighed and told that she is an examiner for the exam and he could not live here during the exam if he was entering it. She told him that she would see if she could find him a place to stay during the exams. Anko had asked Yugito if he could say at her place and Yugito understood Anko reasons and agreed. When Naruto was told where he would be staying, he packed up his stuff and head to Yugito's.

That evening while training with Jiraiya, he had Naruto sign the Toad summoning contract. Jiraiya told him that once he finished the first two parts Chunin Exams he would teach him how to summon but for now he should just sign the contract.

xxxxxx

The next morning Yugito got Naruto up and wished him luck as Naruto left after thanking her. Naruto made his way to the academy to meet his teammates. When he arrived Sakura and Sasuke were already there waiting, it looked like they just got there. After Naruto nodded to Sasuke and greeted Sakura, the three entered the building. After going up a floor they saw a crowd outside a door guarded by a Genin. Naruto looked to his teammates and grinned as Sasuke told them to drop the act. Sakura then said that they were on the second floor not the third and this was a Genjutsu. They then turned and left to go up to the third floor. As they were walking one of the boys from before that was trying to get passed the two disguised Chunin, approached them ad challenge Sasuke to a fight. Sasuke rose to Rock Lee's challenge and was beaten. After Lee asked Sakura out again and being shot down they headed to room 301. When hey arrived Kakashi greeted them and explained to them that the exam was taken in teams of 3 after he congratulated Sakura for choosing to take the exam of her on free will.

They entered the room and saw it was packed with Genin from different villages. Sasuke was tackled by a blond blur named Ino, Sakura seeing this started arguing with her. "It seem you decided to take this troublesome exams to Naruto." Naruto turned to who had said this and greeted Shikamaru. Kiba announced his presence shortly afterwards. Naruto hugged Hinata when he saw her. Before he could say anything a voice interrupted them. After finding out that it was Kabuto's seventh try and that he kept info cards. Sasuke asked for Gaara's, Rock Lee's, and Naruto's. After hearing Sasuke, Naruto asked Sasuke's card.

"You know their names so that will be easy.

First up is Rock Lee:

Teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten.

Jonin-sensei is Might Guy.

Taijutsu: S

Genjustu: E

Ninjutsu: E

Stamina: A

Speed: A

Missions:

D: 20

C: 12

B: 0

A: 0

Impressive Taijutsu for a Genin"

"Next up is Gaara no Sabaku

Teammates are his siblings Temari and Kankuro.

Jonin-sensei is Baki.

Missions:

D: 0

C: 8

B: 1

A: 0

Since he is from Suna I don't have much but a interesting fact is that he has completed every mission without a scratch."

"Next up is Uchiha Sasuke

Teammates are Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

Jonin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi.

Taijutsu: A

Genjustu: C

Ninjutsu: B

Stamina: B

Speed: C

Missions:

D: 6

C: 1

B: 0

A: 1

Damn how did you guys get an A rank?"

"It was originally a C that got upgraded to B then finally to an A rank," explained Sasuke.

"Last up is Uzumaki Naruto

Teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

Jonin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi.

Taijutsu: B

Genjustu: E

Ninjutsu: S

Stamina: SS+

Damn Kage's don't even have this level of Stamina!

Speed: B

Missions:

D: 8

C: 1

B: 0

A: 1"

After Sasuke finished the Oto team attacked Kabuto. Before the fight could progress Ibiki appeared in the room telling them off. He then started explaining the rules of the first part of the exam.

xxxxxx

Naruto was freaking out right now. A written test, one in which he could not even answer a single question. He sat trying to figure out what to do when he remembered some advice ero-sennin said, "When a situation seems hopeless at first, stop and observe your surrounds it may not be as hopeless as you first thought." Naruto stopped panicking and looked around the room. He noticed the rules again and what some of the Genin were doing. He realized that they were supposed to cheat just not get caught doing so. Now armed with this knowledge it still did not help him much because his skills were combat based not information gathering. He then had an ingenious idea, he could pull it off he would just have to make sure it was perfect. He sat and stared at Ibiki memorizing every feature he could, then he gathered his chakra, made the hand sign, and whispered under his breath Kage Henge Bunshin no Jutsu. The room was soon filled with Kage Bunshins all henged into Ibiki, these Ibiki clones started picking up peoples test and insulting them. Ibiki seeing this signaled the examiners to wait and see which one they left alone. When the bunshins came to Naruto they started letting in on him because he had not answered a single question yet. After they finished they all poofed away leaving the room empty of bunshins and Naruto with the answers. Ibiki was impressed, the bunshins appeared henged, no noticeable use of the jutsu, since the room was filled with them no one could tell where they came form, and they picked on everyone so they could not identify who summoned them. Ibiki grinned guessing who did this, he knew Anko's nephew was here, he was just as devious as she is, and could pull something like this of but he did not catch the boy doing anything so he did nothing knowing the 10th question was coming up in 10 minutes anyway.

When it came time for the 10th question Ibiki told them to stop writing and listen to the new rules for the last question. After he told them the rules and a few teams quit Naruto yelled out that he did not care that if he was stuck as a Genin forever he would be Hokage. After Naruto destroyed the mood he congratulated them on passing. Ibiki explained the purpose of the exam and the 10th question.

After his explanation an object crashed through the window. The object turned out to be Anko with a banner. She turned to Ibiki and complained about the number of teams passed. Before they could continue their conversation a voice caught her attention. "Not bad but you have had better. I give it an 8.5," Naruto shouted to his aunt. Anko let out a growl and through a kunai at Naruto for his comment. The kunai hit the desk behind Naruto as he just barely dodged it.

Anko lead the remaining 26 teams to training ground 44 for the second exam. Once every one was there, she explained the rules and handed out the wavers, giving the 20 minutes to decide.

After Team 7 signed theirs, Naruto went over to Hinata and asked her to be careful. As Naruto walked back to his team Hinata stopped him, spun him around, kissed him, and Hinata told him the same. Naruto walked back to his team in a daze, wondering why Hinata did that.

After they got their scroll and were lead to their starting gate, they came up with a plan. After deciding that Sakura should carry the scroll because her job was to heal any wounds Sasuke or Naruto would receive in combat, she would mostly dodging her opponents. Once the heaven scroll was hidden away they started making plans to get an Earth scroll.

"We should head for the tower, wait for a team and take their scroll. Every one is heading for the same location so we know where everyone is going to end up." Sakura started where Naruto had left off understanding what he was thinking. "Once we are at the tower, we just stay hidden. If a team comes and they are too strong we let them pass and not reveal ourselves but if we are stronger then we ambush them and take their scroll."

"We should still fight any team we encounter on the way to the tower and take their scroll so we won't have to wait for other team instead we can just go in," finished Sasuke. The three nodded in agreement with the plan. The alarm rang and the gates opened signaling the beginning of the second part of the Chunin Exam.

xxxxxx

After traveling for a few hours Naruto stopped them to go use the bathroom. Sasuke and Sakura stood there waiting for Naruto to return when they heard Naruto's yell, "Teme!" seconds later a gust of wind was felt, than an Ame shinobi came flying past them, followed by a large number of water bullets, and lastly Naruto. "What the hell was that," asked Sakura. Naruto explained, "This teme tried to jump me from behind while I was going to the bathroom." "He probably was going to henge into you and try to get the scroll," guessed Sasuke. "We need to come up with a password incase we get separated and some one tries to impersonate one of us." As they gathered around into a circle to figure out a password, as they were talking Sakura discreetly pointed out they were being watch by one of the grass nin. Sasuke nodded and said the password would be the Nin Song Nin Machine. While Sasuke said this for the grass nin to hear, they silently understood the real codeword was really just those four words Nin Song Nin Machine.

xxxxxx

After they agreed a massive gust of wind blew the three in different directions. Sasuke landed not far from Sakura and so he knew she was real Sakura but when Naruto appeared and recited the Nin Song Nin Machine, Sasuke attack him.

"How did you know I was not the real Naruto," asked the Grass Nin.

"We knew you were listening in so we created a fake password for you to hear while the real password was kept quite so you couldn't over hear," responded Sasuke.

"Kukuku I'm impressed you noticed me. Your looking for the Earth Scroll isn't you? Well you are going to have to take it from my dead body." After the Grass Nin said this he swallowed the Earth scroll and attacked Sasuke and Sakura using Kanashibari no Jutsu and his killing intent to make them see their deaths. Sasuke escaped the attack, after seeing his death, by stabbing a kunai into his hand. He grabbed Sakura and ran from the Grass Nin as fast as he could while he was running he activated his Sharingan. He set Sakura against the back of a tree while he tried to come up with a new plan to survive the Grass Nin's assault. Sakura regained conscious a few seconds later and saw Sasuke looking around the tree terrified. She heard a noise behind her and she turned around to see a massive snake. After getting Sasuke's attention they ran away again except this time Sasuke attacked the snake with a barrage of kunai and Shuriken kill it. They started to relax only for it to end by the Grass Nin, who was coming out of the remains of the dead snake. Sasuke started attacking him with Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, Katon: Hōenka, and Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu while Sakura through a barrage of kunai with exploding tags attached. When Sasuke finished his Katon jutsu attacks and when the exploding tags went off, they ran using the smoke as cover.

When the smoke clear the Grass Nin had taken some damage from the Katon attacks. _I was right, I want you but first I think I'll test you some more._ With this thought he continued tracking Sasuke.

xxxxxx

While Sasuke and Sakura landed near each other, Naruto crashed landed far from his teammates. Naruto recognized the jutsu that separated him from Sasuke and Sakura as Fūton: Daitoppa. Naruto knew that whoever used that was very powerful because to create a gust as big as that the user had to have chakra levels near his own and this meant that the user had to be Ero-sennin's level. Once he dusted himself of, he started running back to where he last saw his teammates. He noticed he was covered by a large shadow tat belonged to a massive snake. Naruto knew from experience that he need to run fast but he was not fast enough as the snake grabbed him with his tail and swallowed him. A few seconds later the snake's stomach started to bulge and then it exploded outwards spilling out hundreds of Naruto's Kage Bunshins. Once Naruto landed and released the Kage Bunshins, he turned to the dead snake and watch it disappear with a poof of smoke. Seeing this Naruto's blood froze, he knew that the snake was not some random wildlife, it was a snake summon. Their were only two people in the world who could summon snakes, one of them was his aunt and she would never let one of the snakes eat him, and the other was her traitor of a sensei Orochimaru. He knew that he was the one who summoned the snake and he most likely the one who used Fūton: Daitoppa, he was powerful enough. If he was here then he had to find his teammates fast, they wouldn't stand a chance against Orochimaru. As he ran he noticed a Kiri team by a stream. He did not like the looks on their faces so he decided to follow them because they looked like the ones Ero-sennin had when he saw a pretty girl except the Kiri Nins looked like they were going to do more that just be perverted. When he saw who they were stalking he realized what they were going to try to do, they were going to rape her after the capture her for her scroll. He decided to wait and see if she needed help first before he rushed in. he sent two Kage Bunshin ahead to find his teammates and help the escape Orochimaru by one of them acting as a distraction while the other lead them to him.

xxxxxx

Temari was not in a good mood. She was stuck here in this forest with her bloodthirsty brother who would kill her for just looking at him the wrong way on a good day. She loved her brother but she could only do so much and thanks to their asshole of a father she may never get through to Gaara. With his constant assassination attempts on Gaara and his disregard for Kankuro and herself, she knew that he would sacrifice them to get what he wanted just like he did with Gaara and their mother.

As she lowered the first water-skin into the stream she turned her thoughts to her dead brother. She knew that some where deep down in Gaara he cared about her because she was the only one he remotely listened to. With the way they were going they would be at the tower in a few hours tops and once they arrived she knew she would not have any time alone. She wanted to take every moment she could alone and she used the chance to refill the water-skins. When she finished filling the first one a sudden noise behind her alerted her that she was no longer alone. She continued filling the water-skins while she was on alert for the enemy. Once she finished filling the three water skins, she rose to her feet and started but the away while she was sneaking glance behind her for whoever was hiding. She knew with her luck it was one of the older, more experienced team spying on her. When she turned to pick up her fan, the spying Nin struck. Looking at their hitae-ate she recognized them as the Kiri team that was leering at her earlier. Moving quickly one them knocked her fan away and while another tried to strike her in the back of her head. She was able to strike back knocking the nin away but the third one made his move hitting her with a Suiton jutsu knocking her onto her back. The other two quickly tied her arms and leg together before she could recover. The third Kiri nin was apparently the leader as he told the other to search her thing for the scroll while he had his way with her. When Temari heard him say this she paled, she knew that the danger of being a Kunoichi was being raped but she hoped that it would never happen.

Just as the Kiri nin undid his pants a massive killing intent tainted by something evil flooded the clearing. Temari recognized the feeling because it was similar to her brothers but the evil in the KI made her brother's feel all warm and fuzzy. This felt like evil incarnate itself. The blond whisker boy landed in the clearing and Temari knew that the KI was coming form him. When he raised his head she couldn't help but gasp, his whisker marks were thicker, he had short fangs just pocking out of his lips, his nails became claws, and his blue eyes were now red with his pupils now slits. Temari knew he was a jinchuriki, she knew Konoha kept all information of their jinchuriki a closely guarded secret, so much so the villagers could not even talk about it in public. Suna did not even know which tailed beast was sealed. Suna had disregarded the thought of the Kyuubi because there has never been a Kyuubi jinchuriki ever, it was just to powerful and evil to do so but now she knew that this was true. The Yondaime must have found a way to do so successfully. This was really bad especially if the rumors about the Nibi jinchuriki were true, then Konoha had two jinchuriki's the Nibi and the Kyuubi. She new is she stayed still she just might survive longer than these assholes.

The leader stupidly told Naruto to find his own ass. Naruto disappeared in a blur and reappeared in from of dead Kiri nin number 1 and punched him across the clearing. He appeared behind the nin before he even landed and kicked him into the ground killing him. He then was struck in the back by a Suiton Jutsu from the second nin. When the dust cleared Naruto showed no signs of damage. He let loose a growl, then charged at him, and grabbed him around the neck lifting him of the ground. A second later he snapped his neck. The third nin stabbed Naruto in the back with a kunai only to have the wound heal in seconds. Naruto slashed out with his claws hitting his attacker in the neck, killing him instantly.

Temari was panicking now because if the boy's, Naruto, blood thirst was not satisfied she was next. As Naruto approached her she closed her eyes waiting for him to kill her. She opened her eyes in shocked when she felt him cut the wire binding her. When she looked at his face she noticed that it was back to normal but happened next shocked her. "Hey are you alright," asked Naruto, Temari numbly nodded yes. Naruto got up and started digging through the dead nins things. A few seconds latter he let a cry of triumph when he pulled out both a Heaven and Earth scroll. He turned to her and said, "Hey take this I don't need it." He then tossed her the one of the scrolls. When Temari caught it she noticed it was the Heaven scroll they needed. She asked him why he saved her. Naruto said, "What they were going to do was unforgivable. I noticed them stalking you with the look on their face that they were going to do something pervert to you after they captured you and I decided to interfere only if you needed help." Temari was shocked that he would help her just because he thought what they were doing some wrong and that he was a jinchuriki. "Why though you're a jinchuriki! Why would you help anyone but yourself?"

After hear her say this Naruto turned very pale and started panicking. "How did you know what I am?" Temari saw the terror in his eyes, body language, and voice after hearing her question and his response. She remembered the way the Hyuuga girl treated him and she felt herself hating him because he did not suffer like Gaara did. She knew that the Hyuuga girl was in love with Naruto and that he most likely felt the same. "My brother Gaara is one so I know the feeling of a biju's chakra. He was made into one to be a weapon for Suna."

Naruto saw the hatred in her eyes and understood that she loved her brother but unlike him, Gaara was alone and became the monster everyone called them. She hated him not for what he is but because she thought her brother had it worst than him and that the villagers did not hate him. He remembered the fear in her eyes when he first met them when Gaara threaten to kill them. "Your wrong the villagers do hate me. I never knew that I was a jinchuriki until I became a Genin. No one from my generation knows what I am. The parents passed on their hate to their children but they never knew why so I had a slight advantage in making friends. The Hokage made a law that prevents the adults from telling anyone. He tried to give me a normal childhood. The Yondaime wanted me to be seen as a hero for protecting the village by imprisoning the Kyuubi but the villagers ignored his dieing wish. Hinata is the only person my age who followed the Yondaime's dieing wish. My aunt, her friends, and a few other adults actually followed his wish. Hinata became my first friend I ever had and she still wanted to be my friend after she found out about the Kyuubi. She told me I was a hero, not a monster like the villagers think I am. I was used as a prison for the Kyuubi since I was the only child born that day so I became the prison for the fox. You are afraid that if Gaara kills you he would have killed the only person that cares for him."

Temari nodded that he was correct. She stopped when she realized what he had said and exclaimed, "that's impossible, the Kyuubi is to powerful to be sealed away!"

After hearing her say this Naruto lifted his shirt up, gathered chakra to make the seal appear, and said, "When the Yondaime sealed the fox away he used the Shiki Fūjin and 4 trigrams seals. The Shiki Fūjin seal invokes the powers of the shinigami and he used it to seal the Kyuubi away but the price of using this seal is that the user always dies. I am the first and probably the only person that will ever be the Kyuubi jinchuriki." Temari had some basic knowledge in sealing and she had seen some complicated seal before but the seal she saw on Naruto was the most complicated seal she had ever seen. She knew that only a seal master could even begin to understand the Kyuubi's seal. The Yondaime truly was a genius for creating a seal that would take years seal masters to begin to even understand the seal. She was shaken out of her thought when Naruto said, "You need to tell Gaara how much he means to you. To be alone and wonder why you exist, to wonder why you were even born, is a hell no one could even begin to imagine. Trust me I know what it is like. If it were not for my aunt I would have been in that hell for years. Gaara is suffering on a level no one could ever understand except those who have. The fact that he is important to you may not seem much to someone else but to him that fact alone would give him a reason to exist. Think about it alright." Once Naruto finished saying this he said goodbye and rushed to find his teammates.

xxxxxx

Temari return to her brothers and tossed them their water-skins. Gaara had asked her what took her so long and she told them that she had ran into a minor problem and she took care of it. She held up the Heaven scroll Naruto gave her. Gaara nodded and he started heading towards the tower. As they ran Temari thought about what Naruto had said to her.

xxxxxx

As Sasuke and Sakura were running they hoped they would find Naruto and find a new location to hide and make up a new plan. They planned stopped to catch a breath in a large hole under a tree but the Grass nin cut them off. The Grass nin started to attack but was forced to dodge by a barrage of shuriken. The three turned to see who threw them and saw two Narutos. "Sorry I'm late but you guys made it hard to catch up." Sasuke yelled, "Naruto run he too powerful!"

"Sorry Sasuke I can't. I have a score to settle with this guy."

"Kukuku. You have a score to settle with me. Do you even know who I am" laughed the Grass nin.

"Cut the crap Orochimaru. I know you know who I am. So just drop the act."

"Oh my so it seems my secret is out. How did you know who it was me?"

"Only two people in the world can summon snakes, my aunt Anko and her sensei who became a missing nin. Her sensei was teammates with Jiraiya, meaning he was one of the sannin, and the student of the Sandaime. Only a few people in the world would know this and they are either dead, his teammates, the Hokage, a missing nin, or his prized student Anko. Anko only had a sister who was alive when he betrayed the village and she was 3 months pregnant. Her sister died giving birth to her son. So the only way for someone like me to know this information had to be Anko's nephew," explained Naruto.

"Impressive Naruto-kun. It seems you take after Minato-kun in more ways than looks, it seems you have his determination to fight, even if it is a stronger opponent. And here I thought you only took after Kushina-chan. Your personality and fighting style are just like hers," smirked Orochimaru.

"Who is Minato," asked a confused Naruto.

"You don't know! This is amusing, tell me do you at least know who Kushina is," laughed out Orochimaru.

"You bastard! Of course I know who Kushina is she was my mother," yelled out Naruto angrily.

"This is hilarious you don't even know the name of your own father or even who he is while the rest of the world knows who he is just by hearing his name. Sensei did a good job of hiding you from the other villages, especially Iwa, and that idiot Jiraiya made sure to kill any rumors about you but I still heard the rumors and Itachi was able to confirm it. You are Minato's little brat. And don't think I didn't notice you trying to sneak your teammates away." After Orochimaru said this he threw a kunai at the Kage Bunshin helping Sasuke and Sakura sneak away, hitting him in the head destroying him.

Naruto jumped down to join his teammates and whispered to Sasuke "We need a new plan and don't say running because he can just track us."

Sasuke nodded and told Naruto what they had tried before. Naruto suggested that they combine his Futon jutsu with Sasuke strongest Katon jutsu since they seemed to do damage but they were not big enough. Sasuke agreed with Naruto's plan as he knew that combining a Futon and Katon jutsus together would strengthen the Katon jutsu. The two attacked Orochimaru together. After their attacks hit Orochimaru, they thought they had won but they soon realized they were wrong when a long tongue wrapped around Naruto's neck and lifted him up to Orochimaru. "You're starting to get on my nerves," stated Orochimaru before he through Naruto into a tree. When Naruto hit the tree he went poof showing that he was a Kage Bunshin instead of the real one. Orochimaru soon found himself wrapped in ninja wire, Sasuke then used Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu. Orochimaru turned out to be a Mud Bunshin when he melted away. Orochimaru appeared out the tree and he extended his neck out and bit Sasuke giving him the cursed seal. Sasuke dropped to his knees in pain and before he blacked out he heard Orochimaru say, "I had fun testing you Sasuke-kun. I hope you enjoy my gift."

xxxxxx

As Naruto was running to Sasuke and Sakura, received the memories form the two Kage Bunshin causing him to start running faster. When he arrived he found Orochimaru gone and Sasuke unconscious. After giving Sakura the codeword, he created two Mizu Bunshin to carry Sasuke while he showed Sakura his prize. After reassuring Sakura that the blood was not his, the two camped out under a tree for the night and they would get to the tower the next morning on the 2nd day. The next morning he went out to hunt for food. Sakura was exhausted, she had spent the night taking care of Sasuke after she set up traps, while Naruto went for dinner and he kept watch during the night.

Naruto had just finished sealing the fish he caught for breakfast when he heard sign of battle from their campsite. When he arrived he saw the Oto team attacking Lee, Sakura, and team 10. Lee was really banged, Sakura was hurt as well, Team 10 looked beat up too. Seeing this caused him to again subconsciously draw out the Kyuubi's chakra. What he did not notice was the massive chakra coming from Sasuke.

Sakura knew she was in trouble, the Oto team want to kill Sasuke and they had beaten Lee and now her. She hoped Naruto would return soon. Just as she finished this thought she felt the same dark chakra she felt on the bridge in Wave country. Just as Kin was about to kill her, Kin was sent flying towards her teammates by Naruto. Sakura saw that Naruto had sent Kin flying. Sakura noticed that Naruto looked different, his birthmarks were thicker, his canines and nails longer, and the most startling difference was his eyes they were red and his pupils were slits. "**About time you got up Sasuke**," spoke Naruto to Sasuke. Sakura turned to Sasuke and saw he had black marks all over his body radiating from his neck. "Who did this to you Sakura," asked Sasuke. After asking her again, Zaku yelled they did. After dodging his attack Sasuke grabbed both his arms breaking both his arms. Naruto went to deal with Dosu while Sasuke dealt with Zaku. Sakura grabbed Sasuke from behind and begged him to stop. After the Oto team left, and Lee's teammates picked him up. Naruto offered Team 10 some of the fish he caught. After breakfast they headed for the tower. When they arrived Sakura suggested they open the two scrolls. When they did Iruka was summoned there. He congratulated them and told them to point of the message on the wall. He led them to the room where they were going to stay until the end of the second part in 4 days. Naruto crashed on his bed and went to sleep since he did not sleep the previous night.

xxxxxx

Naruto woke up that evening, he looked around the room and saw Sasuke sleeping in the bed next to his and he heard someone in the shower and he figured it was Sakura. He found out that they were confined to their rooms until the end of the test. Their room was large enough for the three of them to do some light training and their meals were delivered to them to ensure they did not meet any other teams. Sakura told Naruto that they would not even see Kakashi-sensei until the test ended. After Sakura explained everything, Naruto asked if she knew if any teams arrived before them. She told him that they were the third team to arrive with a time of 19 hours. The first team to arrived was the Suna team and they had a time of 7 hours and 30 minutes. Next was Team 8 with a time of 9 hours and 45 minutes. Naruto was happy that Hinata had arrived safely and not only that but second.

Naruto spent the rest of the time doing light training and doing his mediation exercises. The mediation exercises were the first step in learning how to control the Kyuubi and they were the only thing Yugito said he could do with out both her and Jiraiya's supervision.

When the test ended they were lead to the arena at the center of the tower. When they arrived the Hokage explained the reason behind the Chunin Exams and after he finished he introduced the third examiner Gekko Hayate. He asked if anyone wanted to drop out and Naruto noticed Kabuto raised his hand saying he over did himself. Since they had some many people that passed Hayate explained that they were going to have a prelim round. Naruto notice through out the Hokage's speech Sasuke occasionally winced due to the pain from his neck where Orochimaru bite him.

Naruto was disappoint that Sakura's match with Ino ended in a draw. While Sakura had started learning medic jutsu she really did not have any real offensive jutsus. Sasuke had disappeared with Kakashi-sensei after he won the first prelim match and Kakashi told him that he took him to the hospital. Naruto let out a cheer when his name appeared for the next match, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba let out a laugh and said it was going to be an easy win for him. Naruto told Kiba that he would give him one free shot after Kiba said he would win with one blow. Kiba charge and punched Naruto sending him flying, Kiba started to cheer thinking he won. Naruto let out a laugh as he got back up unharmed. Kiba let out a growl and tossed Akamaru a chakra pill. They then used Jūjin Bunshin and attack Naruto. Naruto used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and created a dozen clones to attack Kiba and Akamaru. They easy destroyed the clones using Gatsūga creating a large smoke screen around them. When the smoke cleared there were 3 Kiba's. Kiba laughed and told Naruto nice try but he could smell him. He then punched to Kiba to his right. Kiba let out a growl as he tried to figure out how Naruto tricked his nose. He turn to the Kiba on his left and punched him. Kiba yelled out when this Kiba also turned into Akamaru. Everyone was confused when the second Kiba also turned into Akamaru. Kakashi let out a quit laughed and said that only Naruto would think of this. Kurenai and Asuma asked what he was talking about. Kakashi quietly explained that Naruto knew he could not trick Kiba's nose so when he was punched and he transformed into Akamaru to trick Kiba into thinking that he had attack the real Akamaru so he would attack the other Kiba who was the real Akamaru. Now Kiba has two Akamaru's, he knows that he can't trust his nose to find Naruto, and he does not know which one is which.

The first Akamaru got up and ran to Kiba. When he got to him he jumped up and bit him in the arm. Kiba let out a howl and asked why only to see him turn into Naruto. Naruto gagged and told Kiba he tastes like wet dog. Naruto grinned and said it was time to use his new jutsu. Creating four clones he knocked Kiba out using the newly named Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. Seeing that Kiba was down for the count Hayate declared Naruto the winner.

When he saw who was up next he paled, Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji. Even though Hinata was strong, Neji would still try to kill her with every blow. As the match went on, Naruto continued to get angrier and angrier with every minute. Neji was taunting her and insult her every time he spoke. Kakashi started to get worried when he noticed Naruto started to change. His nails and canines were already longer, his birthmarks were wider, and his eyes were starting to change. He let out a soft curse when Neji went in for the kill even though Hayate called the match, when Naruto disappeared in a blur going towards Neji. Just before Neji struck he was stopped by Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Hayate.

"It seems that the Main branch gets special treatment like always. Why are you protecting her," Neji spat out.

Gai shook his head and said, "You promised you would not let you hatred get involved with the exams and also we are not protecting her but you Neji." Neji noticed that there was a clawed hand an inch from his neck. He turned his heard and saw Naruto being held back by Anko, Yugito, and Jiraiya. He noticed Naruto's feral appearance and knew that Naruto would have ripped out his neck if he were not stopped by them. He heard Anko telling Naruto to calm down and get in the stands or they knock him out and take him their. Naruto relaxed but his appearance did not return to normal as he went to Hinata. The medic said that she had internal bleeding and she needed treatment now. As they carted her away Naruto bent down and wiped his finger in Hinata's blood and told Neji he would pay.

The old man turned to Neji and asked, "What kind of flowers?" Neji looked confused after hearing the question from a stranger but he was not the only one confused. When he heard Gai-sensei's question and the identity of the man he hide his shock.

"Jiraiya-sama what do you mean what kind of flowers?"

"The flowers are for his grave because Naruto is going to kill the kid and nothing is going to stop him for doing so. And trust me the kid can kill him. Kid you better pray you never fight him in the finals because if you do nothing short of death will stop him for killing you."

Every one their heard Jiraiya's question and they paled when they heard his answer. Tenten looked worried to her teammate Gaara felt Shukaku shift when he locked eyes with Naruto when he came up the stairs. Gaara felt Shukaku echo one word Kyuubi before he returned to the back of his mind. He felt excited that he found worthy prey, an opponent like him a Jinchuriki. He exited his thoughts when the next match was announced, Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Gaara. As the fight went on Naruto knew he had to intervene or else Lee was going to die.

"Kakashi-sensei you have to stop the match."

Kakashi and Gai look at Naruto, noticing his appearance still had not returned to normal yet, and asked what he was taking about.

"Gaara is like me and it's the blood lust. You can only hold back so much until it consumes your sanity and then once it has you would do anything to quench it and even then it would not end."

When they heard Naruto's explanation they instantly understood that if they did not do something Gaara was going kill Lee. Gai jumped in to save Lee after Gaara crushed his arm and leg. Even though Gai saved Lee's life the medics told him that the damage from the gates and wounds from Gaara's attack, he would never be a Shinobi again.

After the last match, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Shino, and Dosu gathered. They were told that it would be a tournament in one month, that they all could be promoted or non-could be, they could lose their match and be promoted or they could win every match and not be promoted. It was to be in a month to allow all the Daimyo's and Kages to arrive for the matches. After they drew numbers the fights were as follows: Naruto vs. Neji, Sasuke vs. Gaara, Kankuro vs. Shino, Temari vs. Shikamaru, Dosu vs. winner of previous match. Once the schedule was shown they were dismissed.

xxxxxx

Somewhere deep in Water Country, a woman let out a tired sigh. She was the leader of the rebellion against Kiri. They had been fighting for their freedom for nearly 15 years and they had the advantage of having Kekkei Genkai's they were starting to lose because they did not have numbers needed anymore. If they wanted to win they were going to have to ask for help from another Village. A lieutenant came running in to report that they had successfully intercepted a Kiri messenger bird. He handed her the scroll that had Intel. She noticed some men were gathered in a circle and demanded to know what they were doing. They told her that it was the fight schedule for the Chunin Exams in Konoha and they were planning on making bets on the fights. She grabbed the schedule and looked at the names. When she saw the first name she dropped the paper in shock. She turned and left the tent telling them that something important she needed to attend to that had just can up. She ran to a tent in the back of the camp and ran to the old women inside.

"Grandmother you won't believe what I just found. We have family left in Konoha."

The old woman looked at her and asked, "An Uzumaki survived?"

"A boy named Naruto. He is fighting in the Chunin exam finals. His is too young to have survived the war but a parent or grandparent had to of. They must have moved to Konoha and now settled their."

"Mei we must head there then and found out how many survived. If the heiress Kushina-sama survived and had a son then the main line survived. We must go to Konoha."

The two started packing and once they finished they head out to Konoha immediately.

xxxxxx

Jiraiya took Naruto to the hot springs to train him for the finals where they had spent the past two weeks learning how to summon. So far Naruto had summoned Gamakichi and a few other small toads. Jiraiya wanted Naruto to be able to summon Kyuubi's chakra at will but he seem to do so when Naruto felt extreme emotions or when he was exhausted. Jiraiya and Naruto were heading to heading towards his apartment to get some jutsu scrolls to wear out Naruto. As they were walking they noticed a two women asking about him. Naruto approached them and asked what they wanted. One was an old woman in her 50's and the other looked like the other, they had the same green eyes, but had red hair and she was in her 20's. The old woman asked if she could meet with the Uzumaki clan head. Naruto laughed and said, "Clan head, there is not clan head. It is hard to have a clan when there are only two people in it."

"Oh so only you and your mother are the only other Uzumaki's left besides myself and my granddaughter."

"My mother is dead, she died giving birth to me, and my aunt raised me. Wait you said your are an Uzumaki. Are you Mai?"

"Yes but how did you know?"

"Mai Uzumaki was the only person my Grandmother Koyuki and my Mother Kushina could not find what had happened to. Everyone else is dead."

As he had finished saying this he had arrived at his apartment and led them inside. After explaining to Anko what he had found and they were able to open the blood seal, Mai introduced her granddaughter Terumī Mei. Mai was sad that Koyuki and Kushina were dead but she was happy that the mainline survived through Naruto. Mai had a daughter with a man who had the Futton Kekkei Genkai. She married a man for the Terumī clan who had the Yōton Kekkai Genkai. Sadly they both had died in the bloodline wars leaving Mai to raise her infant granddaughter. Mei had inherited both Kekkei Genkai's and was the leader of the bloodline rebellion. Naruto told them about Haku and he sadly found out that Haku was the last of the Yukina clan. Mai and Mei decided to stay for the Chunin Exam Finals while Naruto ran back out to train for the finals.

xxxxxx

Mai was surprised to find out that Anko was a year younger than Mei and that she and Kushina were half sisters. Mai understood and agreed with her dead friend when Anko explained why her last name was Mitarashi instead of Uzumaki.

As Mei looked around the apartment she asked about Naruto's father. Anko explained that Kushina had been secretly married and he died in to Kyuubi attack. His identity is a SS class secret to protect Naruto. She was going to have to go to the Hokage to receive permission to tell them anything else about Naruto, as it was a SS class secret.

That night Mei sat in her room in shock. The Sandaime had allowed Anko to tell them that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the first ever Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Minato had done what was thought to be the impossible. She understood the need to keep the identity of Naruto's father a secret but she was mad that the village would treat Naruto the way they did. She realized that if she could send a request to Konoha for help and they send Naruto they could when the war in weeks with the power of the Kyuubi behind them. Even if he could not control the fox, fact he could use some of its chakra would be more than enough to win. With a blood tie to Konoha, they would have to respond to their pleas for help. Kiri had attacked members of a noble clan in Konoha, which was an act of war. It was to bad she was related to Naruto, he would be a very good catch when he was older especially since he inherited his father and mother's good looks. She had watched him train earlier and saw him in his boxers and she knew that if it wasn't for the villagers hate, the Uchiha would not have a single fan girl as they would all be after the mini-Minato look alike. When the fan girls finally do see him as a mini-Minato look alike and she knew they would it would be too late because the Hyuuga girl already had him as she had seen the way the two interacted when she followed him when he visited her.

Mai and Mei were quite excited for the finals matches in two weeks time. Mai was happy to know that she had family alive and well as she had a nightmare free sleep for the first time in years. Mei was looking forward to meeting Haku tomorrow.

xxxxxx

As Haku walked to the teashop where Naruto had asked him to meet him there, he found himself thinking about his new life. When he first arrived the villagers were wary of him not because of his Kekkei Genkai but because the shinobi knew that he had travel with a missing nin and were wary that he might be a spy. After the first couple of weeks the wariness faded. When the civilians found out about his Hyōton Kekkei Genkai they acted as if he had been in the village his whole life. Haku found out what the name of his clan had been from an older shinobi he had met at a flower shop. He found out that the shinobi's, whose name he learned was Yamanaka Inoichi, wife owned the flower shop. He was forced to use his Hyōton abilities to create an ice mirror to catch one of her priceless vases that had fallen while she was trying to reach a pot for a plant. Inoichi recognized the Hyōton and told him, "You're a Yukina. It was never mentioned your were one during the Jonin meeting."

"I did not know I was. My mother had gone into hiding during the purges and kept everything about her family a secret. I know that I am the last member of my bloodline but I never knew the clan's name or anything about my clan," explained Haku.

"When I was a Genin before the bloodline purges, I had fought a Kiri Kunoichi with the same Kekkei Genkai during the Chunin Exams, she had said she was from the Yukina Clan," Inoichi explained. Haku thanked the man for giving him this information about his clan, for giving a piece of his family, and allowing him to hopefully restore his ancestors honor the Mizukage took.

After he left the shop he went to the Hokage's office to tell the Hokage the surname he was going to use since he had allowed him some time to decided what name he was going to use for himself and his clan.

Haku had nearly finished creating the jutsu scrolls for his Sensatsu Suishō and his Makyō Hyōshō. His sensei had contacted him a week after he had arrived in the village. While he was currently her only Genin student, he had been told that by the next Chunin Exam he would have a team. Rin-sensei had tested his abilities the first day by doing a full contact spar and Haku found that she was a very skilled medic nin and also was married to Kakashi. Rin had beaten Haku in the end even though Haku tried to even the score with his Kekkei Genkai but he had taken to much damage before hand when Rin toyed with him.

When Haku arrived he wave to Naruto and noticed he was not alone. When he reached the table Naruto told him that the two women with him where from Water country and the young women, Mei, had two Kekkei Genkai's. Naruto said that they wanted to meet him because they where fighting the Mizukage and to end the Kekkei Genkai purges. Naruto told him that the old woman, Mai, was a member of the Uzumaki clan and Mei was her granddaughter. When Naruto asked them about any other Yukina survivors they had told him there were non. When he had told them about Haku, they were happy to know that there was a clan member who had survived and wanted to meet him. Naruto had to leave for training so left them alone to talk. Haku sat down and spent the rest of the day speaking with them and learning about what they knew about his clan. He found that they had recovered a few Yukina clan scrolls and they would send him them when they returned home.

xxxxxx

It was the morning to the Finals. As Naruto walked to the stadium he thought back on all that had happened the past month After meeting Mai and Mei, Ero-sennin gave him two new Futon jutsus and after a week and a half Naruto mastered Fūton: Kazekiri and Fūton: Kamikaze. After he had master the last jutsu Ero-sennin had thrown him off a cliff to get him to summon Kyuubi's chakra. As he fell he finally met the damn fur ball in the seal. After Naruto had threaten the fox, I die you die so give me some of your chakra, he had successfully summon Gamabunta using the foxes chakra. Unfortunately doing so left him exhausted but before he passed out he had a chance talk to the boss toad and tell him about Gaara and how he might have to summon him to fight him if Gaara goes full Shukaku. Gamabunta had taken him to the hospital after he passed out. . Naruto had enough practice summoning that he could summon some smaller toads, a few larger ones, and lastly Gamabunta. Naruto and Shikamaru were able to save Lee from Gaara when he tried to kill him. Naruto found out that Gaara's life was really as bad as he suspected from his conversation with Temari in the Forest of Death.

When he arrived at the heroes stone he found Hinata standing there waiting for him. After he greeted her and asked what she was doing out of the hospital. Hinata told him that she was released but she still needed rest. She begged him not to kill Neji even to the point where she started coughing up a little blood. She told him that kill Neji in her honor would make the gap between the main and branch houses in repairable because a branch house member was kill in the name of a main house. Naruto agreed to it as long as he did not kill Neji but no one said he couldn't beat him to an inch of his life he just couldn't kill him. After Hinata made him promise they walked to the arena where they split ways. Hinata going to the stands while Naruto went to the competitors' section.

When Naruto arrived to the center of the ring he found out that he was the first to arrive. There was still 2 hours until the finals began so Naruto sat down and started meditating incase he was forced to call on the Kyuubi's chakra he would be able to do so easily. After meeting the damn fur ball he found he could call on its chakra at will now. All he had to do was tell the fox to give him some chakra. He found it easier to do so after he had done Yugito's mediation exercises she used. He could not call on a tail worth yet but Yugito told him that he was advancing faster than see did.

xxxxxx

Genma stood next to the finalists noticing Sasuke was the only one missing. He knew Naruto was mediating because he had done some mediating in the past. He knew it was time to tell Naruto to stop because the Exams were about to start. He nudged him with his foot causing Naruto to growl and ask "What!" "Get up its time." Once the Hokage finished his speech Genma showed the new fight schedule: Naruto vs. Neji, Sasuke vs. Gaara, Shino vs. Kankuro, and Temari vs. Shikamaru.

"Every one but Naruto and Neji go to the competitors box."

"The rules are the same, anything goes but when the match is called you are to stop or be disqualified do you understand?" after he said this he stared hard at Naruto knowing he was out for Neji's blood. After receiving a nod from both he started the first match.

xxxxxx

Up in the stands Hiashi turned to his youngest Hanabi next to him and told her, "Hanabi watch this match closely. Neji is a genius of our clan and Naruto is the son of the only person able of defeating the Yondaime Hokage and has inherited her skill in Ninjutsu one that was believed to be one of a kind. This will be a match people will never forget."

"Yes father," responded Hanabi as she turned her eyes to the match.

_Yes this will be a match that will be talked about for years. The believed unbeatable genius of the Hyuuga clan vs. the only son of Konoha's Yellow Flash and Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Fortunes will be made or lost on this match especially lost by those who beat on you, my nephew, Neji. Naruto is too much like his parents, he will not stop until he wins or is dead,_ thought Hiashi.

Hanabi watch her sister's 'boyfriend' as she had liked to call Naruto, in the past she had met him a couple of times when he came over and every time she had been around him she always felt safe. Hinata had told her that his mother died giving birth to him just like theirs died giving birth to her. The two always had an unspoken understanding between them, she could to him whenever she needed someone to understand what it was like to only know your mother through stories and knowing you're the reason she is dead. She understood why her sister liked him so much but Neji was the strongest Hyuuga born in the clan since their fathers maybe even stronger than them. When she found out that he nearly killed her she wanted to use the seal on him but before she could do anything Hinata slapped her across the face and told her to never ever do that or ever think about doing that. Hanabi never heard her sister ever speak with a cold tone before. To do so would just make it hard for the gap between the houses to ever heal. Hinata told her what her teammates what had happened after she was taken to the hospital and how Naruto was going to kill Neji in their match and how she was going to beg Naruto not to kill him. She wanted the same as her sister, the gap between the main and branch house gone, because the only reason she was not in the branch house was because she was born a girl. She hated the seal nearly as much her sister. She just hoped that Naruto listened to her.

xxxxxx

Neji was no fool. He knew is a strait out match, using only skill, he could not win against Naruto. He had spent the past month researching as he did not know anything about his skills except for what he should during the prelims, Kage Bunshin and the weird jutsu that made his appear feral like and took two Tokubetsu Jōnin and one of the Sannin just to stop him from ripping his throat out. His research gave him some very troubling information. He knew 3 things; 1 he was the son of Uzumaki Kushina, who was consider one of the greatest Kunoichi that ever lived and was one a legend when it came to Ninjutsu, 2 Naruto inherited her skills and was as good maybe even better that her especially since he was able to throw Kage Bunshin, a Jonin level jutsu, around like bad kunai and not even break a sweat, 3 the Uzumaki clan was famous for 3 things; their massive stamina, their Suiton jutsu, and their skill in close combat. Of those three things Neji knew Naruto could outlast a Kage and with his clan's Suiton Jutsus Naruto could just attack for medium or long range and he, Neji, only fought in close combat. But he knew he had two advantages and one of them was huge, Neji knew he was better that Naruto in Taijutsu and his huge advantage was Naruto's temper, one that some joked that is was like someone took Kushina's and Tsunade's tempers and combined them in one person that would be Naruto's temper. All he had to do was do what he always did, destroy his opponent mentally and then beat them like the pathetic loser they were. Neji right now was starting to get very worried, though he would never show it, he had just finished verbally attacking Naruto with his faults and normally his opponents would be finished but with Naruto it didn't even seem to bother him at all. Truthfully Naruto looked bored like hearing these things were an every day occurrence, it really unnerved him.

Inwardly Naruto was grinning about how unnerved Neji had become from his lack of response to Neji insults. He decided to enlighten him, "Is that the best you can do Neji? Sorry but if your expecting me to be bother by that, especially since that doesn't even count as an insult if you compare it to what other have called me, come back in a few years with lots of practice and maybe your insults might make the bottom of my list of things I have been called under the nicest and kindest section. After every living person in the village has told you your very existence is a crime against nature and that you should have never been born everything other insult seems like a compliant."

Neji started running over everything in his head he knew about Naruto hoping to find something he could use against him. He suddenly remembered how Naruto reacted when someone insulted his friends especial Hinata. He now had the spot, if one poked the stick with, on the impenetrable fortress that would cause it to collapse so to speak.

"I am not surprise Hinata-sama would chose a friend like you. She is just a weak, pathetic excuse for a Kunoichi.

If he really knew Naruto, he would have realized he just made the biggest mistake of his life. Naruto was just going to beat him but now he was going to beat him into a pulp and humiliate him. He let out a growl and silently activated Suiton: Water Gather no Jutsu. He placed his hand in the familiar cross sign and call out "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" creating about 50 clones. Neji looked at the Kage Bunshin with his Byakugan and noticed he could not tell the original form the Bunshins meaning he could not identify the original. The Kage Bunshin charged Neji who dodged their attacks and started destroying them as he made his way to the only Naruto not attacking. Neji knew that Naruto knew about Jyuken and what he could do so he knew the original Naruto stay back to prevent his chakra points from being closed. When he reached the lone Naruto he used a palm strike to the heart and told him, "I know you know I can close your chakra points so you sent to clones to fight while you stayed back and not attacked. You are the only one that did not attack meaning you are the original. I told you, you were fated to lose."

Another Naruto said, "You don't know anything bastard." The Naruto Neji struck coughed up some blood and then let out a laugh and said one word that sent chills down Neji spine, "Boom!" A second later the clone became a massive explosion. Neji barely escaped the explosion; while he did escape it he was singed. Only a dozen Kage Bunshins survived the Bunshin Daibakuha. He activated Kaiten when he heard some of the remaining Narutos yell "Fūton: Kazekiri". The Kazekiri slammed into the Kaiten fighting to cut through but it could not and when jutsu faded Neji stopped spinning. The Kaiten ended destroying the remaining Kage Bunshins leaving the original Naruto. As Naruto stood up he heard Neji say, "It is over your are in my field of divination Hakke Rokujūyon Shō."

When Naruto stood up Neji explained his Hatred for the Main Branch. After Naruto heard Neji's story he had one thing to say, "I don't know what its like to be branded with a seal that will never be removed? Yeah I do. I know the pain so much it hurts so don't tell me I don't know what it is like to be branded with a seal that will never be removed and you know what so what."

After Naruto said this he retread into his mind knowing the only way he would win was to summon the Fox's Chakra. _Kyuubi time to pay your rent lend me some of your chakra._ When Neji saw Naruto try to gather chakra he said, "Don't bother I have sealed your chakra points you can't use your chakra." Neji was shocked when Naruto started gathering chakra. He used his Byakugan to see how he was when the red chakra started to take shape of a fox's face. He took a step back quickly deactivating his Byakugan when the face appeared to lung at him.

_This is perfect. Its more that what I used to summon Gamabunta. Time for some pay back._ After Naruto thought this he disappeared in a blur. Neji looked around for him but could not track him because of his speed. He saw Naruto as he threw some Kunai at him. Neji used Kaiten to defect and catch the kunai and throw them back at Naruto since he was in midair he could not dodge. Neji eyes widen when Naruto dodged the kunai by moving running again.

"You like close combat right. When I become Hokage I will change the Hyuuga." He said this as he charged Neji. There was a massive explosion as Naruto fist collided with Neji's Kaiten. When the smoke cleared Neji climbed out of his crater and approach Naruto in his. "See only those fated to be great become great. A loser could never defeat a genius." As he finished speaking the Naruto poofed away revealed it was a Kage Bunshin. The ground cracked as Naruto's fist came through followed the rest of Naruto punching him.

Neji landed down for the count and said that, "I should have known. Kage Bunshin is your best jutsu"

"Did you know I failed the Graduation three times because I could not and still can not do the Bunshin no Jutsu. So drop the crap about fate and destiny."

"You're going to kill me now?"

"No, Hinata begged for your life to the point she was coughing up blood. She hates the seal as much as you do maybe even more. She loves you, you maybe cousins but for all she cares you're her brother. Her dream is to reunite the two houses and get rid to the Cage Bird seal."

Neji nodded in understanding as he relaxed and look to the sky as Genma called the match.

xxxxxx

Neji was shocked and ashamed. He had just finished reading the scroll his father had left him and he had been told the truth behind his father's death. Hizashi had offered himself to protect Hiashi since they were identical twins his body would meet Kumo's demands and the cage bird seal would insure Kumo did not get the Byakugan. The Main Branch did not kill him to protect Hiashi, his Hiashi fought against it he was willing to offer himself up. Hiashi didn't want his brother to go to his death. He had been wrong all these years.

xxxxxx

Sasuke's match had been delayed because he ha arrived yet so they moved on to the next one. Sasuke had until the end of Shikamaru's match, which was now, to show up. Kankuro had forfeited and Naruto had just shoved Shikamaru into the ring. The way Shikamaru landed on his back in front of Temari and just stared upwards with his eyes closed. Temari let out a growl when she noticed that the way Shikamaru landed let him look up her skirt.

"Enjoying the view pervert?"

"Two things, first my eyes are closed so I never saw anything and second if you were so interested you should of just asked me out instead of trying to get me to see up your skirt. You're not as troublesome as the other girls I know and your pretty smart too."

Temari snarled after hearing Shikamaru's comment and she sent a windblast at him causing a large dust cloud to form when it hit. When the dust cleared she noticed there was no splattered Shika.

"Troublesome."

Hearing this she looked up to she Shikamaru up on the wall. He had used to kunai he tossed in the wall to stand on to avoid the blast. Temari sent another win blast at Shikamaru causing him to jump from the wall and land behind her.

Temari was getting very annoyed. He had been avoiding her attacks and hid in the trees were he was crouching with his hands in a weird hand sign. She became alert when he changed positions and saw him use his Kagemane no Jutsu. She had already figured out his range and she just kept on dodging until she was out of it. She looked up in shock when she heard her brother Kankuro shout, Shikamaru had created a parachute form his jacket and used a kunai as the weight creating another shadow. She jump back again just out of the Kagemane's ranges and used her fan to hid behind so he would not see her counter attack. Before she could do anything she froze in place, she couldn't move no matter what she did. She was force to walk out from behind her fan to face Shikamaru.

"How?"

"Here I'll show you." Shikamaru turned his head behind him so her's would turn to see behind her.

"You already figure out I could extend my shadow by going through other shadows but you forgot about the holes Naruto made during his match. A dark hole counts as a shadow so I could get you from behind like I planed. Every attack was to get you in that position in front to the hole. Protector I forfeit. I have only enough chakra to hold her for another minute. I have 200 different ways to defeat which included a counter for every counteract you could do." Just as Shikamaru finished speaking his shadow released her and retreated back to Shikamaru. Genma called the match much to the shock of the crowd.

"Temari if ever in Konoha come see me, I'll play you a game of shogi." Shikamaru said this as he walked back to the stands.

"I'll do that lazy," yelled back Temari. She hoped he survived so she could take him up on the offer. As she walked back to the competitor's box she thought, _If not for the laziness I would take him a date._ As Temari reached the box she thought, _On second thought maybe I will take him on one anyway. At least he isn't interested in me for my status or my looks like every other guy in Suna is. He didn't care about status and he probably cares about my looks but he was more interested in my intelligence. No guy has ever done that._ She let out a grin as she started making plans.

xxxxxx

Rin was mad; no she was not mad she was furious. She understood why her husband was always late and she didn't mind as long as he was on time for important stuff. She knew he was late because he was at the Hero stone visiting Obito and he always arrived at the stone two hours before his meeting time. She felt bad that every time he went he could not say anything and stood there for four or five hours. Sasuke's match would be considered important and he should not be late. What was worse was that her Kage Bunshin did not find him at home or at the stone, which meant he was late on purpose. Kakashi shunshined into the arena with Sasuke just before his time was up. When Kakashi arrived in the stands Rin pulled him into a corner.

"What were you thinking! If it wasn't for the villagers kissing Sasuke's ass and delaying his match he would have been disqualified due to your lateness."

"Rin I can explain. I had to train his body so he would to be able to match Lee's speed so he could effectively use the Chidori. I'm late because there was some last minute training he had to do. It wasn't on purpose I swear."

"You taught him the Chidori!"

"I had to, if I didn't he would not survive this match. Gaara is a Jinchuriki, Naruto told Gai and I this during the prelims. That's why Rock Lee came to the emergency room in such bad shape. Also he and I are the same type."

"What about Naruto? You're just going to ignore him now even though he is sensei's son?"

"Sensei asked Jiraiya-sama to teach Naruto everything he would have taught him and then I am suppose to help him with elemental manipulation and help him finish sensei's jutsu. Jiraiya-sama trained Naruto for the past month and he was planning on teaching him the Rasengan after the Chunin exams. We think he's a wind type like sensei and he is water type because of the Uzumaki clan affinity. I knew Naruto would beat Neji. Rin did Naruto kill Neji?"

"Thankfully no he didn't. Hinata got through to him."

Before they could continue Gai greeted them and made jabs at Kakashi's lateness. Rin informed Kakashi, Gai, and Lee on what had happened so far.

Lee frowned when he heard that Neji lost, fearing his friend was not dead, but he smiled when he heard that Naruto did not kill him. _A genius of hard work, like Naruto and I, defeating a born genius, like Neji and Sasuke. I wish I was the one to do so instead of Naruto but if he could then I know that I can also. A match between Naruto and I would be an excellent match._ With these thought Lee renewed his vigor and drive to recover.

Naruto and Shikamaru came running up the stairs calling out to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei you have to stop this match or Sasuke is going to die."

"Naruto, Sasuke is not going to die. You should have more faith in your teammate. You're no the only one who trained hard for his first match."

"You don't understand Kakashi-sensei, Gaara is like me but worse. He isn't a prison like me, they tried to make him into a weapon but his isn't like Yugito's."

Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, and Tenten all looked confused about Naruto's statement. Shikamaru started thinking over what Naruto had said and a chill went down his spine when all the pieces fell into place.

"Naruto you're a Jinchuriki specifically the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. That was the red chakra wasn't it, it was the Kyuubi's."

"But Shikamaru that's impossible. The Kyuubi was to powerful to be seal away, now seal could contain it."

"No Ino Shikamaru is right. The Yondaime seal the Kyuubi in me to save the village. He did so by creating a new seal called Shiki Fūjin. He summoned the Shinigami and used its powers to seal the Kyuubi. He died because that is the price for summoning it. I am the first Kyuubi Jinchuriki. He wanted me to be seen as a hero for imprisoning the Kyuubi and protecting the village. The Hokage made law that no one could speak of it to any one who doesn't know and any who did were executed. Only the Hokage and Myself are exempted or if I give someone permission to tell someone but only the people I let them tell then they are to. He made this law hoping to give me a normal childhood when the villagers ignored the Yondaime's last wish and saw me as the Kyuubi. I didn't even know until I graduated."

Kiba noticed Hinata was not surprised by Naruto's revelation and asked, "Hinata you knew didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Naruto told me when he found out."

"You not the Kyuubi. A scroll with a kunai seal in it is not a kunai. How could the villagers be so stupid and not see this?" The others nodded in agreement with Tenten.

"Tenten, most of the shinobi are indifferent to Naruto. The civilians and a few shinobi see Naruto like that," explained Gai.

"Wait, Naruto you said Yugito was a Jinchuriki too."

"Yes Ino I am. I am the Nibi Jinchuriki. Kumo sealed the Nibi in me when I was two. My seal was designed so I could use the Nibi's power without be controlled by it. I can do what is call full manifestation meaning I can summon all the Nibi's power and take the form of the Nibi but I can stay in control. I came to Konoha when I was six. It is common knowledge to the villagers but the younger generations tend not to know because it is mostly been forgotten by the civilians and to the shinobi I am one of the villages prized Kunoichi. I rarely use the Nibi's power so most people forget about it," explained Yugito after she approached them. Ino nodded in understanding and thanked her for the explanation.

They turned back to the match when they heard the chirping of birds, signaling Sasuke was using the Chidori. After Sasuke struck and finally pulled his arm out of the sand dome Gaara created around him. A massive sand arm in the shape of a monster's arm launched out of the hole Sasuke created but he jump back and out of its reach. Gaara howled that he was bleeding and Sasuke had done what many thought to be the impossible, he wounded Gaara. The dome disappeared and Gaara was standing there clutching his shoulder where it was bleeding. Before they could continue feathers fell form the sky putting everyone to sleep.

Kakashi called out what all the Jonin's where thinking, "Genjutsu." Followed by a course of Kai's. An explosion came form the Kage box followed by a large number of Oto and Sand nin attacking the village. The Invasion of Konoha has begun.

**

* * *

Author's note:** I am sorry about taking two weeks to get the chapter written. It looks like I am not going to be able to get a chapter out a week not unless I make the super short.

For Mai's timeline it is like this.

Mai's and Koyuki's mothers were sisters. Koyuki's mother married the clan heir while Mai's mother married a distant clan member, they were members of the same clan but the common relative between them was so far back the only thing relating them was the name Uzumaki. Mai married at 16 and had Mei's mother at 17. Koyuki married at 21 and had Kushina when she was 24. Mei's mother married the last Terumī when she was 17 and had Mei at 18. Kushina married Minato at 18 and had Naruto at 24. 24-17 = 7 meaning a 7 year age difference between Mei's mother and Kushina, 24-18 = 6 meaning an 6 year difference between the ages of Kushina and Mei's mother adding another 6 year difference. 6+7 = 13 and Naruto is 12 meaning Mei is 13 years older than Naruto making her 25. Mei's parents were killed when she was young and Mai was he only known relative so she raised her.

Mai is in her 50's but because of the losses in her life she looks older than she really is.

Mai and Mei are not the mystery relatives either they will be introduced next chapter.

In the last chapter the list I gave of the people who know of Naruto's parentage only they were those who were alive or not a missing nin the complete list is up to this chapter:

Anko Mitarashi

Jiraiya

Kakashi Hatake

Rin

Obito Uchiha

Hiruzen Sarutobi

Homura Mitokado

Koharu Utatane

Danzo

The Fire Daimyo

Yugito Nii

Orochimaru

Mikoto Uchiha

Itachi Uchiha

Hiashi Hyuuga

Mai Uzumaki

Mei Terumī

The next chapter is only going to be the Invasion, Aftermath, and all they way up to the Sannin fight during the Tsunade arc. The chapter ending is going to have a surprise.

I know Naruto did not use the sword much and there is a reason for it well two actual. The first is that Naruto has not fully learned Kenjutsu yet and what little I know of Kendo and a few others is this you don't use it until you've learn it. Naruto is still learning, he does not know enough yet to fully use is in a fight. The second reason is I am research Japanese sword styles and katas so I can be believably accurate.

Naruto did not ask about Minato yet because he forgot about it because he was more worried about Sasuke then about Hinata and finally Killing Neji. Next chapter he will ask about it and he will feel like he had seen it before and no not from the clan ledger but from the toad-summoning contract. He will ask Jiraiya about it but he isn't going to find out for a few more Chapters. His classmates reaction to Naruto secret will be expanded more next chapter.


End file.
